Taste the Flesh
by Nephra
Summary: "Cuando salió de la casa, notó una foto cerca de la puerta. El inglés con una chica preciosísima. Se lamentó por ella. Si hubiese sabido antes de su existencia, quizá no se habría dejado seducir. Quizá." AU/Yaoi La vida universitaria es como un huracán, y está arrastrando a varios consigo.
1. Song 1: Artifice

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Este va a ser un fic laaargo, lleno de parejas raras y situaciones raras! Jaja. El fic en sí es como un experimento. Creé una playlist de más de 100 canciones en un orden aleatorio, y el fic está escrito en base a esa playlist, es decir que cada capítulo corresponde a una canción. Yo no cambio el orden de las canciones, así que tanto yo como el fic estamos a merced de lo que dicte la playlist jajaja. Cada capítulo tiene el mismo nombre que la canción, y justo debajo del título les dejo el código de YouTube para que puedan ver el video (sólo tienen que escribir la dirección de YT normal y pegar después el código). Al final de cada capítulo verán que hay un fragmento de la letra de la canción. Cada capítulo está dedicado a un personaje en específico, y la letra de la canción tiene mucho que ver con lo que ese personaje está pensando o sintiendo, así que les recomiendo leer las letras para estar más en sintonía con la historia :)

Sin más por el momento, les dejo con el resto de las aclaraciones y con el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, nada de lemon aunque sí algunas situaciones sexuales algo fuertes, drogas, adicciones, problemas mentales y qué se yo... ah, y claro, también habrá parejas heterosexuales y cosas así, porque no todos pueden ser gays jajaja.

**Parejas: **GoenjixKazemaru**, **GoenjixMidorikawa, BurnxGazelle, TsunamixAphrodi y lo que se me ocurra en el camino jaja, habrán varias más.

**Universo: **El fic está ubicado en una ciudad alemana inventada. Todos son universitarios, mayores de edad, la mayoría son estudiantes de intercambio por lo que viven solos en la ciudad. Y jugaré mucho con las nacionalidades de los personajes, así que cuando diga que Fubuki es finlandés, hagan de cuenta que Fubuki es un nombre perfectamente finlandés jaja. También habrá algunos personajes que estén un poco o un mucho OOC, pero todo va de acorde a la vida e historia que tienen en este universo.

Perdonen el testamento. Ahora sí les dejo con el capítulo:

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 1. Artifice**

(/watch?v=9btsq496hkQ)

El cuarto olía a una mezcla fangosa de mariguana y polvo. Los zapatos caros de un chico pelirrojo de ojos intensos estaban sobre la mesa, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de alguna canción que sonaba estrepitosamente desde sus audífonos. Frente a él, un chico mayor, de piel pálida y cabello negro, miraba atentamente a unos papeles mientras iba tomando notas y sacando cuentas con una calculadora científica. Y a un lado de ambos, a la derecha del pelirrojo, un rubio estaba recostado sobre el gastado sillón con expresión de ensueño. El dedo índice y el anular de una de sus manos sostenían un porro próximo a consumirse. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa perdida y sus ojos miraban hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Repentinamente, el mayor tomó una lata vacía de la mesa y se la arrojó con algo de fuerza al pelirrojo, para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el aludido, quitándose los audífonos y mirando al otro con atención. El rubio seguía perdido en algún mundo alterno.

-Ahora que empieza otro año tenemos que buscar nuevos clientes entre los de nuevo ingreso, ¿entiendes?

El otro asintió e hizo una seña con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-Sí, sí, claro, ya lo sé, así como fue con nosotros, ¿también vamos a buscar nuevos vendedores?

El pelinegro negó.

-No, por ahora tengo suficientes. Clientes, sólo clientes.

El pelirrojo volvió a asentir y, dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a ponerse los audífonos y a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música. El pelinegro regresó a sus papeles.

Tras unos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –gritó el de la calculadora con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando exaltar incluso al sereno rubio. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y otro pelirrojo, de mirada mucho más fiera que el anterior, entró por la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes, señoritas! Vine por lo mío.

El pelinegro parecía complacido.

-Claro, claro, por supuesto, adelante –dijo, haciendo un lado todas sus cuentas y poniéndose de pie-. Déjame ir por ello.

Mientras el pelinegro salía de la sala, el recién llegado se sentó a un lado del rubio. Le echó una mirada expectante, como si le estudiara, y después, sin previo aviso, se lanzó a él como un animal hambriento, tomándole por el cuello de la camiseta y plantándole un beso salvaje y húmedo en los labios. El otro pelirrojo, que por fin estaba prestándole atención a su entorno, lo miró con algo similar al asco.

-Eventualmente Gazelle va a tener que enterarse, ¿lo sabes, no? –dijo, mirando como el otro parecía querer devorarse en ese mismo instante al rubio, quien, en el estado en el que se encontraba, no oponía ninguna resistencia y lucía más como un chicuelo indefenso. El pelirrojo salvaje rompió el beso y miró a su interlocutor.

-Mientras yo le dé a Gazelle lo que necesita, te puedo asegurar que él no tendrá ninguna queja –dijo, y después regresó la mirada al rubio, quien parecía no enterarse de nada. Ahora el pelirrojo atacó su cuello, logrando arrancarle un par de lastimeros sonidos que asemejaban a gemidos, mientras una de sus manos recorría su muslo con el deseo del que sólo un animal salvaje era capaz. El otro, viendo que sus intentos por hacerle entrar en razón eran inútiles, se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse los audífonos. Entonces regresó el mayor de los cuatro. Traía en una mano un estuche de cigarros que no contenía ni una gota de tabaco.

-Aquí está –dijo a su comprador, pareciendo no inmutarse ante el espectáculo que aquel estaba montándose con el rubio. El chico por fin dejó libre a su presa y se puso de pie, metiendo una mano a uno de sus bolsillos.

-Excelente, es de la buena, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Me ofendes, Burn. Sabes que yo únicamente manejo calidad.

Burn soltó una risotada.

-Yo he escuchado que manejas productos para mercados inferiores al mío, tan sólo pregunto por eso. Podrías confundirte y darme algo por debajo de mi categoría.

-Jamás pasará –aseguró el mayor y entregó el estuche de cigarros al pelirrojo, recibiendo por su parte una bolsita transparente con los que parecían ser billetes enrollados dentro.

-Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Saginuma –dijo Burn y luego lanzó una mirada al recipiente de su deseo-. Quizá pase más tarde –agregó significativamente. La sonrisa de Saginuma cambió, como si ahora fuese otra cosa la que estuviese teniéndolo contento.

-Maravilloso –dijo y, sin más, el comprador se dio la vuelta, hizo una seña de despedida y se fue.

El otro pelirrojo abrió un ojo para ver al otro salir, como si tan sólo hubiese estado esperando aquello, y volvió a quitarse los audífonos para hablarle a Saginuma.

-No sé por qué tenemos que lidiar con un asqueroso como él.

Saginuma rio y le lanzó la bolsita de dinero al otro a la cara.

-Por ese motivo es que tenemos que hacerlo –dijo, aludiendo a los billetes que acababan de estrellarse contra el pelirrojo, quien le lanzó una mirada de reproche-. Además, si no querías tratar con personas como él, debiste pensarlo antes de meterte al negocio. Las personas como él abundan en nuestro mercado.

-No todos son así…

-¿Ahora estás defendiendo a un montón de drogadictos buenos para nada? Eso sí que es para reírse.

Dicho eso, volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Enojado, el pelirrojo tomó la bolsita de dinero y se la lanzó de regreso con todas sus fuerzas. Claro está que, aun así, no era como si pudiese hacer mucho daño con semejante arma. Saginuma la recibió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Ahora deja de hacerme berrinches, Hiroto, y sal a vender. Creo que también vas a tener que vender una parte de lo de este inútil –añadió, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para aludir al rubio, quien aún no parecía enterarse de nada.

-Bien, bien.

Hiroto se levantó, fue a tomar unas cosas que estaban cerca de la mesa y, sin más, salió de la casa.

* * *

Era una noche de sábado en la ciudad universitaria de Düsselden. El centro estaba atestado de jóvenes y estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales buscaba únicamente un respiro al final de su agitada primera semana de clases. Había bares, clubs y restaurantes para todos los gustos. Los había con carnes y vegetarianos, internacionales y locales, con variedades de licores y sin ellas. De todo había un poco, y no había segmento del cuerpo estudiantil que estuviese descuidado. Los estudiantes de las tres grandes universidades de la ciudad concurrían por las calles, llenándolas de energía, ruido y movimiento en exceso. Era un clima siempre confuso, siempre cambiante y siempre abierto a los pequeños negocios como el de Saginuma –que cada vez se hacía más grande-. Cada estudiante podía encontrar en medio del tumulto aquel anhelado respiro o un montón de problemas, dependiendo de qué cantidad de sustancias decidieran meter a su cuerpo.

Después de varias horas durmiendo en el sofá de Saginuma, y sintiéndose aún soñoliento, el rubio de nombre Midorikawa había decidido salir a las calles de su ciudad en búsqueda de sus clientes usuales. Hiroto había vendido una parte de su producto así que no le había quedado mucho trabajo por hacer y había terminado bastante temprano. A eso de la una de la mañana se dirigió a su bar favorito de la ciudad, esperando encontrar un buen lugar para sentarse y tomarse unos cuantos vasos del coctel que más le gustaba. Una de las ventajas de su trabajo era que siempre tenía dinero para divertirse los fines de semana. Aunque tal vez muchos cuestionarían su idea de diversión, viendo como generalmente consistía en sentarse en un rincón, beber solo y mirar como el resto de las personas parecían pasárselo tan bien.

Así que llegó a Farkastell, buscó su lugar usual –justo al final de la barra, del lado más oscuro del local- y se sentó. El barman ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle lo que quería. Le saludó e inmediatamente empezó a preparar lo que ya sabía que el rubio bebería. Midorikawa aceptó la bebida con gusto y bebió un sorbo. El sabor dulzón y alcoholizado le picó la lengua. Saboreó el líquido y luego lo tragó. El resto de la bebida se la tomó de una sola vez, como si fuese un caballito de tequila, y cuando asentó su copa, otra más ya ocupaba su lugar.

Siempre era así con Midorikawa, el barman lo sabía. Disfrutaba del primer trago de la primera copa y el resto se lo bebía de un jalón. Después se voltearía hacia la pista de baile, y tomaría el resto de las copas mientras observaba a la gente bailar. Ahora que había personas nuevas en la ciudad, era probable que algunos se le acercaran para invitarle a beber algo, o a bailar, pero Midorikawa siempre decía que no. Para mediados del semestre, ya nadie se acercaría.

Farkastell era grande. Tenía una barra amplia y larga, una pista de baile con el suelo lleno de luces, un lugar para el DJ, dos pisos y muchas mesas de diferentes estilos y colores esparcidas por todas partes. Las mesas y las sillas eran diferentes para hacer una declaración. Farkastell celebraba la diversidad. Y, por eso, los únicos que frecuentaban el lugar eran quienes se sentían parte de alguna minoría marcada de la ciudad. Por eso, Farkastell era una fiesta y siempre estaba lleno de alegría y de festejo. Ahí, nadie miraba a nadie con malos ojos, y la pista de baile era uno de los lugares más felices que existían sobre el planeta. Quizá era por eso que a Midorikawa le gustaba observarla tanto.

A eso de las tres y media de la mañana, Midorikawa decidió irse. Tenía una sonrisa distraída en el rostro y sus piernas ya no podían llevarlo en línea recta hacia ningún lado. Le dio una propina generosa al barman y se bajó de su silla.

-Hey.

Le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Pero había tanto ruido y tanto movimiento por todas partes que no podía saber quién. Entonces, alguien se le plantó en frente. Midorikawa levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro que se le hizo familiar.

-Goenji, ¿no? Lo siento, Goenji, pero ya me voy de aquí.

El otro pareció decepcionado.

-¿No quieres beber algo?

-Ya he bebido lo suficiente.

-¿Y bailar? No has bailado en toda la noche.

Goenji probablemente se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Prácticamente acababa de admitir que había estado observando al rubio _toda la noche._ Si hubiese estado mejor informado, habría sabido que Midorikawa, o no se había dado cuenta, o sinceramente no le importaba.

-No. Ya me voy.

Midorikawa pasó a su lado y siguió de largo. Goenji le miró partir. El rubio salió del establecimiento sintiendo el frescor de la noche. Se abrazó a sí mismo pues hacía mucho más frío que cuando había salido y no había agarrado ninguna chaqueta. Repentinamente, algo cálido le cubrió. Se volteó de golpe, encontrándose otra vez a Goenji cerca de él. El otro le había puesto una chamarra sobre los brazos.

-Perdona, no quise asustarte, parecías tener frío.

La chamarra se había caído al suelo. Goenji la recogió y volvió a acercarse a Midorikawa con cautela para volvérsela a ofrecer. El rubio dejó que la chamarra fuera puesta encima de él. Tenía frío, después de todo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Por la chamarra! Sólo… para que me devuelvas la chamarra –dijo el otro, sintiéndose extraño. Aquel perfecto desconocido podía destrozarle toda la seguridad que tenía con una simple mirada.

-Está bien –dijo el rubio de manera tajante. Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Goenji le siguió como un perro sigue a alguien que le ha dado una migaja de pan. De cualquier forma, aquel era probablemente el momento más emocionante de toda su carrera universitaria.

* * *

… _Somebody better let me know my name  
Before I give myself away…_

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios :)**_


	2. Song 2: Like a drug

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holaaa! ¡Bienvenidos al capítulo 2! Como podrán ver actualicé bastante rápido, y así será de ahora en adelante. La mayoría de los capítulos son muy, muy cortos, así que voy a actualizar todos los miércoles y todos los domingos :) para compensar jaja.

El capítulo 2 es como un complemento del capítulo 1. Ya en el 3 veremos a nuevos personajes (cofcof Gazelle y Burn cofcof).

Sin más por el momento, les dejo con una rápida aclaración: En el capítulo se menciona algo llamado "Redbook". Redbook será como el Facebook de este universo jajaja antes de que se lo pregunten xD

Por cierto, muchas gracias jesyuchiha por tu review!

Ahora sí, el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **¡Las mismas del capítulo anterior!

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 2. Like a drug**

(/watch?v=9QirVyfZMHQ)

La clase optativa de poseía estaba terminando. Se había pedido a los estudiantes que hicieran un ejercicio rápido de poesía y escribieran lo primero que se les ocurriera que querían expresar. Después de unos minutos, la maestra le había pedido a uno de los estudiantes que se levantara a leer lo que había escrito. Hasta antes de que ella le hablara, él había estado mirando por la ventana con expresión aburrida. Su pluma estaba a un lado y su libreta garabateada parecía exclamar a gritos las palabras que se habían escrito en ella, pues estaban todas en desorden, con tachones, con letra grande y gruesa, luego de que el autor hubiese repintado varias veces todas las letras, para no olvidar cuáles eran las que sí quería y cuáles eran las que no.

-_Porque yo te dije, que no quería lastimar a nadie, pero los rostros son todos iguales…_

Goenji escuchaba con atención.

La mitad de la escuela pensaba que Midorikawa Ryuuji era un idiota. Un idiota que no entraba a las clases, apenas pasaba sus materias y que estaba metido en algunas cosas bastante turbias. A pesar de que el rubio mantenía un muy bajo perfil, la gente lo notaba, la gente hablaba de él, la gente lo juzgaba. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención, al parecer de Goenji, era precisamente que la gente _lo notaba. _Era casi imposible no notar a Midorikawa Ryuuji, incluso aunque él hacía todo lo posible por no ser notado.

La clase había terminado y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Goenji recogió las suyas más lento que los demás. Eso, porque sabía que Midorikawa haría lo mismo. El rubio siempre guardaba todo con tal parsimonia que solía quedarse en el salón de último, cuando todos los demás ya se habían ido. Primero, se quedaba sentado unos momentos después de que el profesor anunciara el término de la clase, mientras todos los demás se levantaban y pasaban a su lado para salir. Después se estiraba, lanzaba una mirada aleatoria a ningún lugar en particular, y luego miraba a sus cosas, como si las estudiara. Como si decidiera cuál sería el mejor orden para guardarlas. Después cerraba su cuaderno, cogía su mochila y lo metía en ella. Después su bolígrafo. Después parecía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, cerraba la mochila y finalmente se levantaba. Entonces caminaría con extrema lentitud hacia la puerta, y caminaría con la misma lentitud hacia su siguiente clase. Eso, si es que decidía aparecerse en su siguiente clase.

Goenji estudiaba Negocios, mientras que el rubio estudiaba Marketing, por lo que sus carreras tan sólo compartían algunas materias y, debido a que había diferentes salones y horarios para esas materias, no era sencillo que quedaran juntos en ninguna. Sin embargo, era diferente con las clases optativas. Goenji había agarrado la clase de Poesía el año anterior por simple curiosidad, y Midorikawa había estado en esa clase. En su presente año, el segundo, Goenji se había asegurado de averiguar todas las clases optativas que el rubio había seleccionado, y las había seleccionado él también. Así que ahora, además de poesía, también tomaba clases de fotografía y de francés. Se sentía como un ridículo, pero nada pudo hacer cuando sintió el impulso de marcar esas clases en su horario al momento de seleccionar materias.

Midorikawa por fin se había puesto de pie. Goenji lo imitó. Y ese fue el momento en el que Midorikawa Ryuuji, por fin, le miró.

-Ho-hola… -musitó Goenji, preguntándose qué demonios sucedía con él. Midorikawa apenas lo había mirado y él había sentido como algo le recorría toda la espina dorsal, y su cerebro había parecido decidir repentinamente que hablar no era tan fácil después de todo.

Midorikawa no respondió.

-Me llamo Goenji. Estudio Negocios. ¿Tú estudias Marketing, verdad?

Entre tantos cientos de estudiantes, no era común saber lo que una persona con la que nunca habías hablado estudiaba. Por lo tanto, el cerebro de Goenji también había decidido que disimular era demasiado difícil y era mucho mejor no hacerlo. Desvió la mirada, frustrado ante su falta de lucidez y también ante la falta de respuesta del rubio.

Inesperadamente, Ryuuji sonrió. No era una sonrisa falsa, ni irónica, ni burlona. Era una simple y llana sonrisa, de esas que ponían a uno de buen humor y se deshacían de los nervios innecesarios.

-Mucho gusto, Goenji. Yo soy Midorikawa.

Sin más, el rubio se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. Goenji notó que había caminado con mucha más velocidad de lo que solía hacerlo.

* * *

"_¿Qué tal tu primera semana de clases?"_

Goenji respondió al mensaje de vuelta.

"_Todo tranquilo, ¿y la tuya, Kaze?"_

"_Todo bien, pero ya te extraño. Los días se me hacen eternos sin ti."_

Goenji sonrió.

"_No seas __dramático__. __Cuando hagas nuevos amigos, ni siquiera te acordarás de mí."_

"_No digas tonterías. Lo que espero con más ganas es que vengas a verme."_

"_Sólo un mes. En un mes estaré ahí."_

"_Lo sé. Te amo."_

Goenji pausó un momento.

"_Yo a ti." _Respondió.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado, no queriendo sentir la culpa que el aparato emanaba, y empezó a pensar en lo que haría aquella noche. Era la tarde del sábado. Había tenido las clases de poesía y fotografía en la mañana, y Midorikawa no se había presentado a la segunda. Todo el tiempo, y hasta ahora, lo único en lo que el idiota de Goenji había podido pensar era en la sonrisa de aquel inepto. Se pasó las manos sobre la cara con frustración. Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil pensando en las cosas que pensaba cuando _se suponía _que tenía una relación con otra persona. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

"_Goenji, vamos hoy a comer pasta, ¿vienes? -Kidou."_

Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír. Él y Kidou, así como muchas otras personas que estudiaban en Düsselden, venían de otras ciudades. Eso significaba que durante las vacaciones, cuando todos regresaban a sus ciudades de origen, no solían verse. Así que habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Kidou le había mandado un mensaje al teléfono –en vacaciones solían comunicarse por otros medios, como el Redbook-, por lo que, en todo ese tiempo, Goenji no había leído su ridícula manera de firmar todos y cada uno de sus mensajes. _"-Kidou." _Como si las personas a las que les escribía no supieran ya quién era.

"_Lo siento, hoy no, quedé con alguien que acabo de conocer, ¿nos vemos el lunes?"_

"_Vale. –Kidou."_

Goenji debería hacer algo drástico como tirarse por la ventana. Porque acababa de negarse a salir con sus amigos por la simple posibilidad de volver a ver a Midorikawa en la noche. Sabía bien cuál era el lugar favorito del rubio para ir los fines de semana. Así que, como el completo patético que era, esa noche seguramente iría a Farkastell.

* * *

Goenji llegó a Farkastell a eso de las doce. Venía bien arreglado, perfumado y sintiéndose idiota. Eligió un lugar en la barra, uno cerca al lugar en el que sabía que Midorikawa se sentaría, pero no tan cerca como para que el rubio lo viera apenas llegara. Pidió una cerveza y se dispuso a esperar. Y esperó, y esperó.

Farkastell era una fiesta aquella noche, igual que muchas otras. La primera vez que Goenji había ido había sido con Kazemaru. Había sido un poco escéptico al principio, pero, después de vivir el ambiente del lugar, había decidido que no estaba tan mal. Debido a cómo eran las personas que estaban ahí, Goenji había tenido que aceptar un par de shots que completos extraños le habían regalado al pasar. Había quienes compraban botellas completas de alcohol y luego las iban repartiendo por ahí, y quienes pagaban shots para todos los que estuvieran en la barra o para todos los que estuviesen vestidos de algún color o alguna otra cosa por el estilo. Farkastell siempre era así. Así que, para cuando dieron la una y quince y Goenji vio a Midorikawa aparecerse y sentarse en su lugar usual, ya estaba un poco avalentonado gracias a los tragos gratis y a lo que él mismo se había comprado. A pesar de eso, o quizá _a causa_ de lo levemente borracho que estaba, no se había atrevido a acercarse a Midorikawa en toda la noche. No se había sentido capaz de interrumpir el ritual sagrado del rubio, tan predecible para cualquiera que lo observara con suficiente atención. Así que Goenji se esperó toda la noche, mirando como Midorikawa miraba a todos los demás, y tan sólo se atrevió a acercarse cuando le vio levantarse, temiendo entonces que su oportunidad de hablar con él se saliera por la puerta y se perdiera entre la multitud.

Eran ya más de las tres cuando el estudiante de Negocios se acercó al de Marketing y, sin ocurrírsele qué más decir para llamar su atención, le saludó con un sencillo "hey."

* * *

… _I want a piece of you,  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
If I __can't have you tonight…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Para los que se preguntaban por qué Goenji estaba en dos parejas diferentes... he aquí el motivo jajaja ;( espero que les haya gustado y quedo a espera de sus comentarios :)_**

**_À bientôt!_**


	3. Song 3: Hunger of the pine

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Tal como prometí, es domingo y vengo con un nuevo capítulo :) esta vez nuestros protagonistas son Gazelle y Burn (yay!)

No hay muchas aclaraciones que hacer, así que sin más les dejo con el capítulo.

Agradezco muchísimo a jesyuchiha y a NazuHika Senbon por sus reviews, you make me happy ** (las respuestas a reviews las mando por PM!)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ya las conocen :)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 3. Hunger of the pine**

(/watch?v=dCCXq9QB-dQ)

Gazelle cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar en dirección a su siguiente clase. Alguien lo detuvo en el camino. Con una sonrisa altanera, de esas que sabían que tenían todas sus batallas ganadas, el obstáculo se acercó hasta estar a punto de invadir en exceso su espacio personal.

-¿Vamos por un café, Gazelle?

El chico, de profundos ojos azules, le miró con aburrimiento.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy saliendo con alguien, Edgar?

El otro hizo un sonido que parecía una burla.

-¿Con ese perdedor de Burn? ¿Y cuántas veces tendré que decirte yo que alguien como él no te merece?

Gazelle levantó una ceja.

-Y tú sí, supongo.

-Puedo asegurarte que lo supero en varias áreas de la vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Gazelle de burlarse.

-Estoy seguro de que hay suficientes pececillos esperando a que te los devores en Farkastell.

Edgar se lanzó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás en un ademán por demás presumido.

-Tú siempre serás el pez que prefiero pescar.

Gazelle se encogió de hombros.

-Pues suerte con eso.

Dicho esto se encaminó nuevamente hacia su siguiente clase. Edgar no dejó de sonreír.

* * *

Cuando Gazelle llegaba a casa, sus primeras funciones eran lavar los trastes que habían quedado de la mañana, desempolvar lo que necesitara ser desempolvado y acomodar la habitación, la que Burn casi siempre dejaba hecha un desastre. Para cuando el pelirrojo llegaba, Gazelle le tenía preparado algo de cenar, diligentemente, como la perfecta ama de casa.

Pero Burn nunca llegaba a la misma hora. Tampoco le decía nunca a Gazelle a qué hora llegaría, ni mucho menos en dónde estaba. Así que, mientras lo esperaba, el chico de ojos azules revisaba los cajones y sacaba alguno de los regalos que Burn le había traído. Fumaba un poco y se relajaba por completo. A veces, para cuando Burn llegaba, él ya no podía reconocer de manera decente su presencia, y en cambio le contaba todo tipo de historias sin sentido que se le habían ocurrido mientras hacía cualquier cosa poco interesante en su estado de delirio. Burn solía reírse de sus historias, pero también se cansaba de ellas, y eventualmente encendía la televisión y comenzaba a ignorarlo mientras se bebía alguna cerveza. Así que Gazelle recurría a dormirse en sus brazos, aunque a veces continuaba hablando hasta el momento en el que sus ojos cedían y su mente se apagaba.

Burn siempre olía diferente.

A veces era su cabello, que estaba impregnado de cigarro o de _cannabis. _A veces era su ropa, que olía a algún perfume que Gazelle no reconocía. A veces era incluso su piel, que olía a besos y abrazos que Gazelle no le había dado. Gazelle no sabía cuál era el verdadero olor de Burn, a pesar de que vivía con él desde hacía medio año.

Los pocos amigos que Gazelle tenía le preguntaban siempre qué era lo que veía en él. Gazelle no podría ponerle nombre. No podría, pero sin duda lo veía. Sin duda había _algo. _

Quién sabe. Quizá era el simple hecho de que, comparado a todas las otras parejas que el peliplatino había tenido, Burn era el más decente. Quizá era que no pensaba que hubiese algo mucho mejor que Burn esperándole ahí afuera. Burn, al menos, había aceptado vivir con él, y llegaba a casa todas las noches, sin importar la hora y sin importar a qué oliera. Llegaba.

Y, si Gazelle era honesto, si lo pensaba con mucha profundidad, realmente no había mucho más que uno pudiese pedir. Alguien que te aceptara exactamente como fueres y que pudiera darte la certeza de que, al final del día, pasara lo que pasara, fuere como fuere, él estaría ahí.

Así que esa noche, cuando Burn llegó temprano, Gazelle le sirvió las salchichas y el pan que le había preparado, y le contó brevemente sobre su día, intentando no agobiarlo con sus historias. No había fumado nada aún, así que era más prudente que de costumbre.

-¿Edgar? ¿Quién es Edgar?

Gazelle se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que te lo había mencionado antes. Es un chico de tercer año que anda detrás de todo lo que se mueve y le parece bonito.

Burn se metió un bocado de salchicha a la boca con clara perturbación.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que _tú _le pareces _bonito_?

Gazelle sonrió.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-Porque pareciera que estás celoso.

Burn hizo una mueca y gruñó.

-No estoy celoso. Simplemente no me parece bien que un tipo así se te esté acercando. Tú me perteneces.

Gazelle volvió a sonreír.

La próxima vez que alguien le preguntara _qué era_ lo que veía en Burn, definitivamente recordaría esta conversación.

Su alegría no le duró mucho, lamentablemente. Porque, más tarde, cuando Burn decidió que esa noche _sí_ estaba de humor, después de que todo hubiera terminado, el ojiazul se levantó de la cama y se fue a la sala a llorar en silencio.

Esta vez sí había reconocido el perfume.

* * *

… _Plenty more tears in the sea  
And so you finally use it  
Bedding with me you see at night  
Your heart wears knight armor…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Mendigo Burn, ¿no? Ya veremos qué tanto le sigue aguantando Gazelle._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Veremos un poco más de Edgar, un nuevo personaje llega a la ciudad, y a alguien le rompen el corazón._**

**_¡Espero sus comentarios! Recuerden que los reviews hacen a una escritora feliz :D  
_**

**_Tschüss!_**


	4. Song 4: Bridges

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya es miércoles y eso significa capítulo nuevo! Hoy nos toca conocer a personajes nuevos y ver la verdadera naturaleza de cierto inglés. ¡Espero les guste! :)

Como siempre agradezco a jesyuchiha y a NazuHika Senbon por sus reviews, ¡son lo máximo chicas!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **The same as always :)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 4. Bridges**

(/watch?v=0U48jwC8cZU)

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Vete a la mierda!

El rubio tuvo el impulso de arrojar o patear algo. Pero estaban en su propio departamento y realmente no tenía intenciones de romper nada. Al menos no por _él._ No valía la pena.

-Vamos, Aphrodi, tranquilízate…

-¡No te atrevas a intentar negármelo, Edgar! ¡Todos me lo han dicho! _¡Yo te vi_ en ese bar!

El otro hizo una mueca de desesperación.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que crees que viste, pero estoy seguro de que lo puedo explicar.

-¡Arghhh! –exclamó el rubio con impotencia. Era su culpa, realmente, ¿por qué había pensado de manera tan ingenua que había algo que él podía hacer para cambiar al otro? Lo había sabido desde siempre, sabía cómo era él.

-Aphrodi, tranquilo, yo te amo, ¿por qué te haría algo así?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina. No podía ser tan cínico.

-Vete de aquí, Edgar, antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Tenía tanta rabia, que pensaba que las cosas realmente podrían empeorar. No confiaba en su autocontrol en una situación así.

-Sí, tienes razón, ahora estamos muy emocionales y es mejor no hablar nada. Te veré después.

Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aphrodi lanzó otro grito de impotencia y frustración y rabia y todo lo demás que tenía dentro de sí.

Decepción, por encima de todo. Un corazón roto, aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Él _quería _a Edgar. No había aceptado andar con él porque fuese un idiota… bueno, sí, quizá sí había sido por eso, pero también había sido porque el muy imbécil había logrado hacer que Aphrodi se enamorara de él. Y además había sido muy bueno convenciéndolo de que él sentía lo mismo. Pero ahora el rubio no tenía más que el sabor amargo de todos los besos que le habían dado y que habían debido tener los rastros del engaño. Qué ingenuo. Qué patético.

Cuando dieron las doce, no pudo soportar más el peso de su propia compañía. Estaba solo, con los ojos rojos y en un departamento lleno de recuerdos desgraciados. Por lo tanto, decidió arreglarse como nunca y salir a dar un paseo. Olvidarse de todo. Se dio un baño largo, secó y peinó pacientemente su largo cabello, se puso su camiseta y sus pantalones favoritos, se delineó los ojos, se puso un poco de humectante en los labios y salió del edificio. Para cuando salió ya eran más de la una, pero las calles de Düsselden los sábados a esa hora estaban llenas de gente alegre y no había mucho riesgo con caminar solo por ahí si se vivía cerca del centro, como era su caso. Decidió ir a un bar nuevo que no tuviera ningún recuerdo impregnado en él. Vio uno con decoración interesante y lo que parecía ser un buen ambiente y decidió entrar. El lugar tenía figuras de canguros y otros símbolos australianos aquí y allá, por lo que el rubio adivinó prontamente cuál era la temática. Se acercó a la barra, al fondo de la cual había un letrero que anunciaba las diferentes marcas de cervezas australianas que había disponibles. Decidió pedirse una para probar y, cuando le ofrecieron un caballito de tequila a un precio _irresistible, _decidió pedir uno también.

Se tomó el shot primero, sintiendo como el líquido le quemaba la garganta y el estómago y casi le hacía llorar. El tequila nunca había sido lo suyo. Ahora la cerveza lucía menos apetecible, pero empezó a tomársela de todas formas. No dejaría que un trago de tequila le arruinara más la noche. Estuvo ahí un rato, bebiendo lentamente de su cerveza y mirando alrededor para ver si había algo interesante que hacer. Vio a un grupo grande de gente celebrando y gritoneando como si no hubiera un mañana, bailando en un conglomerado de personas al que no le cabía nadie más. El resto del bar parecía sentirse atraído por su buena vibra y más de uno intentó hacerse parte del grupo bailando con las chicas más guapas. Aphrodi no pudo hacer más que girar los ojos con fastidio. Repentinamente, tras dar un sorbo más de su cerveza y acabársela finalmente, notó una mirada sobre él. Cuando entornó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, en medio de aquel grupo de gente animada, uno de ellos parecía haberse fijado en él. Aphrodi le sostuvo la mirada para ver si realmente era a él a quien miraba. El chico le sonrió tímidamente. Aphrodi no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, notó como la cara del otro se iluminó al instante. Entonces, sin pensárselo mucho, el susodicho pareció avisar de algo a sus compañeros e inmediatamente caminó hacia la barra. Aphrodi se encontró repentinamente sin saber qué hacer, así que se dio la vuelta sobre su silla y pidió otra cerveza.

Pero su maravillosa "táctica de escape" no fue muy efectiva. En segundos, el chico, de piel morena y un divertido cabello alborotado, ya estaba junto a él, mirándole con la misma sonrisa alegre de antes.

-¡Hola! –saludó.

Aphrodi no le miró. En un principio pensó en ignorarlo, pero, cuando pensó en cómo le había sonreído antes, no tuvo el corazón de hacerlo. Con algo cercano a la timidez le miró y le contestó.

-Hola –dijo. Nuevamente, su atención pareció hacer que el rostro del otro se iluminara.

-¡Mi nombre es Tsunami! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

El rubio sonrió. Si había algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro, era de que este chico no hacía aquello de manera regular. Quienes solían conquistar hombres o mujeres en los bares tenían cierta "aura" que era muy fácil de identificar. Muy como la de Edgar, por ejemplo…

-Aphrodi –respondió él. Aquello pareció darle a Tsunami la confianza de sentarse sobre la silla que estaba a lado del rubio.

-Aphrodi, qué nombre tan bonito. Nunca lo había escuchado, ¿de dónde eres?

-De Grecia –respondió-. Y tú, por tu acento, he de asumir que eres de Australia, ¿no es muy _cliché_ que estés en un bar como este?

Tsunami soltó una risita.

-Sí, un poco, pero vamos, acabo de llegar y me emocionó bastante saber que había un lugar en el que podría sentirme un poco como en casa.

Aphrodi le miró un poco sorprendida. Tsunami no se veía menor a él.

-¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Eres de primer año?

-No, no –respondió el australiano, negando con las manos-. Soy de tercero, pero vine de intercambio. Estaré aquí por un año. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿También eres de intercambio?

-Algo así –admitió el rubio-, pero yo vine a hacer toda la carrera, llevo dos años viviendo aquí.

-Oh, ¡excelente! Entonces tú podrías enseñarme un poco de la ciudad y de la vida aquí, ¿no?

Aphrodi sonrió, viendo sus intenciones, y lanzó una mirada al grupo de amigos. No se la dejaría tan fácil.

-Pero pareces tener ya bastantes amigos que pueden ayudarte con eso.

Tsunami lanzó también una mirada al grupo.

-Uhm, claro, pero ellos son todos recién llegados como yo. Estábamos conociéndonos.

Aphrodi ladeó un poco la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

Tsunami regresó la mirada a él.

-Sí, acabo de hacerlo.

Aphrodi sonrió.

* * *

… _Can we forget about it  
Can we forget…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Awww, Tsunami y Aphrodi, ¿no son lindos? Ya veremos que tal les va en medio de este huracán._**

**__****_En el próximo capítulo: Las cosas vistas desde el punto de vista de Tsunami. ¿Qué cambiará?  
_**

**__****_Espero les haya gustado y quedo esperan sus comentarios :)_**

**__****_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	5. Song 5: Love Alight

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola, bienvenidos al capítulo 5!

Tal como dije en el capítulo anterior, ahora veremos el punto de vista de Tsunami con respecto a su primer encuento con Aphrodi. La pregunta es, ¿qué cambiará?

Gracias Jesy por tu review, y gracias también por los nuevos favs/follows c:

La verdad es que este capítulo es tan corto que me siento mal jaja, así que decidí que postearía el siguiente (que también es muy, muy corto) MAÑANA :)

¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Vous savez :)

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 5. Love Alight**

(/watch?v=SdiZqOD05L4)

Tsunami estaba alejándose de la barra, cargado con diez _chupitos_ en las manos y en los brazos que acababa de pagar, cuando la vio entrar.

El moreno se detuvo en seco y dejó caer uno de los chupitos al suelo. Apenas le importó. La chica que acababa de entrar era _preciosa. _La vio acercarse a la barra y se vio obligado a escabullirse como un cobarde. Tenía una pierna bañada en tequila y uno de los meseros ya se acercaba para lidiar con el pequeño desastre que había hecho, así que no se sintió con mucho valor como para quedarse e intentar hablarle. _Intentar, _porque no es que fuera muy bueno cuando se trataba de chicas. A pesar de la personalidad tan fresca y liberal que tenía, cuando una chica realmente le gustaba podía llegar a comportarse como un completo inepto. Por lo tanto, regresó con su grupo de recién adquiridos amigos y repartió los chupitos entre ellos, quedándose uno para él.

El primer chupito le dio un poco de valor. Pero no fue hasta que iba por el tercero –traído por otro del grupo- cuando se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada, esperando que ella lo notara. Y lo hizo. Ella le miró y, después de unos instantes, le sonrió. El corazón de Tsunami dio un brinco y se decidió a aprovechar su oportunidad.

Le avisó a uno de sus amigos que iría a la barra y luego procedió a meterse al escándalo de gente para llegar a dicho sitio. Cuando llegó, se la encontró volteada, pidiendo una nueva cerveza.

-¡Hola! –saludó alegremente. Su piel se sentía caliente, tal vez por el calor, o por el alcohol, o por la vergüenza, o por todo eso y hasta más. Pero no dejó que eso lo frenara. Y resultó que Aphrodi era de hecho bastante agradable, y ambos parecieron conectar instantáneamente. Al final de la noche, habían bailado juntos por un buen rato y ambos se despidieron con el número del otro apuntado en el teléfono. Tsunami podía considerar que su llegada a la ciudad había sido un éxito rotundo.

Al despertarse al día siguiente –a eso de las dos de la tarde-, después de levantarse y desperezarse un poco, y con el riesgo de parecer desesperado, le envió un mensaje a la chica.

"_¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste?"_

Esperaba que ella tardara en responderle, así como solían hacer las chicas para hacerse las interesantes. Pero ella le respondió casi de inmediato.

"_Buenos días, Tsunami. __Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Hangover?"_

Él soltó una risita.

"_Claro que no, ¿tú sí?"_

"_Por supuesto que no. Las personas elegantes no pasamos por esas cosas."_

Tsunami rio con más ganas.

"_Cierto, perdona, olvidaba que tú eres demasiado elegante. Eso sólo le ocurre a los pobres mortales."_

"_Jajaja. ¿Qué harás hoy?"_

Su primer pensamiento fue, indudablemente, invitarla a salir. Pero, ¿no sería eso demasiado?

"_No lo sé aún. Apenas estoy pensando en qué voy a desayunar, ¿y tú?"_

"_¿Desayunar? No creo que a lo que comas a esta hora se le pueda llamar desayuno."_

"_Perdóneme, señorita elegante, no me digas que tú te levantaste temprano."_

La respuesta de Aphrodi tardó un poco.

"_¿Señorita? Jajaja. __Me levanté a las siete."_

Tsunami empezó a escribir un mensaje de sorpresa, cuando otro mensaje entró.

"_No es cierto. __Me levanté a las doce, jajaja."_

"_Qué bromista. Ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan subnormal."_

"_Idiota."_

Tsumani sonrió. Era muy cómodo platicar con ella. Se sentía como si hubiesen sido amigos desde hace tiempo. Sus personalidades parecían congeniar maravillosamente y, si tuviera que admitir algo verdaderamente extraño y estúpido, Tsunami diría que se estaba enamorando. Se pasaron el resto del día escribiéndose mensajes absurdos y platicando de nada. Pareció sencillamente natural que acordaran verse al día siguiente en la universidad. Para desgracia del australiano, ella estudiaba artes, mientras que él estudiaba una ingeniería, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que tuvieran alguna clase juntos. Sin embargo, ella le consoló, diciéndole que siempre tendrían los fines de semana.

Era perfecta.

* * *

… _If the fire starts burning we'll send it back alight  
And it will shine forever as long as we're alive…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Chanchanchaaaan... ¿ahora saben qué fue lo que cambió?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Negocios son negocios, y nadie sabe eso mejor que la persona que controla la entrada de substancias ilíticas a las universidades de Düsselden._**

**_Recuerden que los reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a continuar c:_**

**_Auf wiedersehen!_**


	6. Song 6: Don't mess with me

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Me atrasé con la publicación de este capítulo que debió ser ayer porque estoy pasando por una semana de locos, motivo por el cual el capítulo de mañana lo publicaré hasta el viernes y el siguiente el domingo. La próxima semana será todo normal :)

Como ya había dicho, este es un capítulo cortisísisimo, y el que sigue también jajaja, no me maten. Prometo que ya pronto empezaremos a ver un poco más de acción :)

Gracias como siempre Jesy por tu review! You rock!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Uhm... actividades ilícitas, más de una.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 6. Don't mess with me**

(/watch?v=OMeWTcPOLGg)

Saginuma cerró ese mes con unas ganancias modestas. Era normal, puesto que eran vacaciones. Los próximos meses serían relativamente tranquilos, dado que algunos clientes se habían ido y había que encontrar nuevos entre los recién llegados. Las mejores épocas eran las de exámenes y las de entregas finales, así como el período justo antes del inicio de las vacaciones.

Hiroto estaba haciendo un escándalo en su cuarto. Tenía la música a todo volumen y probablemente estaba saltando por ahí mientras pretendía que era algún miembro de la banda. Midorikawa estaba desaparecido. No era raro que hiciera eso. Los dos habían sido buenos "asociados", aunque Saginuma sabía que eran más como sus lacayos que como sus asociados, pero ambos parecían felices con el trato que tenían. Después de todo, Saginuma les había dado estancia, transporte, y ambos tenían bastante dinero a fin de mes como para cubrir sus gastos y satisfacer cualquier gusto raro que tuvieran. Midorikawa solía gastarlo en drogas y alcohol. Hiroto en quiensabequé. Probablemente lo ahorraba, por lo que Saginuma lo consideraba uno de sus asociados más brillantes. Tenía también a algunas otras personas trabajando en otros mercados. Después de todo, había tres universidades en la ciudad, y sus dos compañeros de cuarto cubrían únicamente una.

El pelinegro, ya en cuarto año de carrera, también disfrutaba de la vida que su "empleo" le permitía darse. Se pasaba los fines de semana recorriendo bares y clubs nocturnos, trayendo chicas al departamento para fumar algo y luego pasar un buen rato, o pagándose prostitutas cuando no se sentía de humor para usar sus dotes de conquista y convencimiento. De vez en cuando también hacía fiestas en las que invitaba a todos sus asociados y a algunos amigos y amigas, y también a sus mejores clientes. Burn disfrutaba especialmente de esas reuniones. Principalmente cuando Midorikawa dejaba de procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y el pelirrojo podía llevárselo fácilmente a la cama.

A Saginuma no le importaba. Si había un beneficio para él, podía permitir cualquier cosa. Burn le pagaba una cantidad decente de dinero cada vez que se acostaba con el rubio. Era un trato que el pelinegro había ideado cuando se había dado cuenta de la oportunidad de negocio que tenía frente a sus narices. Fue entonces que había decidido entrar a otras ramas de negocio, aunque eso no lo sabía nadie, con excepción de sus "empleadas." Había una calle entera de prostitutas en Düsselden que era propiedad exclusiva de Saginuma. Sus ganancias se habían multiplicado.

Por supuesto que había surgido competencia. En ciertas áreas, como en las calles, Saginuma podía permitirlo. Pero, cuando alguien intentaba meterse con su mercado en las universidades, entonces él lo consideraba una afrenta personal y hablaba directamente con aquella persona. Si no decidía convertirse en su socio, entonces le iba mal. Sus otros asociados habían sido conseguidos de aquella manera y, como él lo veía, aquello era un trato beneficioso para todos. Los que no querían aceptarlo era porque eran enteramente estúpidos. Eran negocios después de todo y, como cualquier otra rama de negocios, existían reglas de oferta y demanda, y de entrada al mercado, y de competencia. Y, al menos en Düsselden, Saginuma las creaba y las controlaba todas. Los que no querían respetar eso, tenían dos opciones. O se iban de la ciudad en tren, o se iban de la ciudad en un carro funerario.

* * *

… _No one can stop me  
For only I am in control…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Saginuma es un desgraciado, pero no tanto. Ya veremos que, aunque es un ególatra y un egoísta, cuida de los suyos, si bien definitivamente nunca será el que se sacrifique por alguien más.  
_**

**_La verdad es que cuando vi la letra de esta canción, me di cuenta de que el único personaje de esta historia que podía encajar con ella era Saginuma (les invito a que lean la letra, está bastante interesante). Así que con este capítulo pudimos ver un poco más del "trasfondo" de la vida de los huérfanos (sí, aquí Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Mido y Sagi también son huérfanos. Ya veremos más de eso más adelante)._**

**_Espero que, aunque corto, el capi les haya gustado :)_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Edgar no aprende, y tenemos a un nuevo visitante desde un país raro de África.  
_**


	7. Song 7: Don't stop

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holaaa! Traigo este capítulo súper atrasadísimo, yo sé. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que la semana pasada era semana de locos? Pues bueno, apenas tenía tiempo para respirar jajaja y mucho menos tuve tiempo para publicar los capítulos :( así que hoy dejo este y mañana pondré el siguiente, para compensar.

Como ya les había advertido, este es un capítulo bastante corto, veremos a un nuevo personaje y a Edgar... pues, siendo Edgar.

¡Espero les guste!

Gracias Jesy nuevamente por escribirme c:

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Errr, ¿promiscuidad?

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 7. Don't stop**

(/watch?v=lSmmM5NdW88)

Edgar estaba cien por ciento enfurecido. Había hecho todo lo posible por hacer a Aphrodi feliz. Sí, claro, no había sido cien por ciento fiel, pero, ¿quién lo era en esos días? Aphrodi estaba exagerando. Él sabía que, eventualmente, el rubio regresaría a sus brazos. Farkastell estaba especialmente lleno aquel día, probablemente porque todos querían celebrar el inicio del nuevo año escolar. Así que, cuando Edgar entró, estaba bastante seguro de que encontraría a alguien con quien entretenerse en lo que Aphrodi reconsideraba las cosas. Se acercó a la barra y pidió la que, a su parecer, era la bebida más elegante del bar. Después, bebiéndola con elegancia y haciéndose presión mental para recordar hablar con el acento más inglés que pudiese, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. No tardó mucho en posar los ojos sobre una presa apetecible. Era un chico joven, delgado y atlético, bastante alto. Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro y la piel morena. Edgar no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Así que se acercó a él con seguridad, ostentando como mejor podía su perfecto cabello y su atractivo rostro en medio de las luces parpadeantes del bar.

-¿Puedo invitarte algo? –dijo apenas llegó con su víctima potencial. El chico le miró interesadamente. Pareció recorrerle de pies a cabeza y, después de eso, sonrió.

-¿Hay alguien que te responda 'no' a esa pregunta?

Edgar sonrió con completa presunción.

Cotarl. Edgar no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde quedaría ese lugar en el mapa, pero, definitivamente, ya le gustaba un poco. Rococo era una maravilla, no sólo físicamente hablando, sino también en… técnica.

El inglés había aceptado llevar a su conquista a su departamento, por lo que no podía aplicar la cliché actitud de irse antes de que el otro despertara. Sin embargo, después de lo que había pasado, estaba bastante dispuesto a despertarse al día siguiente y tener al africano el domingo entero sobre su cama.

Para su desgracia, cuando despertó, Rococo no estaba por ninguna parte.

Supuso que aquello era a lo que la gente llamaba 'karma.'

* * *

… _I am the closest thing to God,  
So worship me and never stop…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Para que el karma hubiese sido real, le tendrían que haber roto el corazón, ¿no?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. La letra de esta canción también era un poco difícil, pues habla de una persona que es parte del mundo del espectáculo, superficial y ególatra. Supuse que lo más cercano a eso era Edgar._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: ¿Se preguntaban qué había pasado después de que Shuuya acompañara a Ryuuji a casa?_**

**_À demain!_**


	8. Song 8: Proposal

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoy sí cumplíiii y traigo el siguiente capítulo ya :D

Espero que el anterior les haya gustado :) por cierto, según los stats de ff-net hay varias personas que están siguiendo este fanfic de manera regular aunque no me escriben, sólo quería saludarlos y agradecerles por seguir la historia, espero que les siga gustando (y anímense a escribir, los reviews alimentan mi alma :'( jaja).

Jesy, as usual, gracias por tu reviewww :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Drugs, drugs and rock 'n' roll.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 8. Proposal**

(/watch?v=ikcj6Vv-EOo)

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Midorikawa, el rubio procedió a quitarse la chamarra y regresársela a su dueño. Goenji la tomó, luciendo decepcionado. Midorikawa apenas le había dirigido la palabra en el camino, y su departamento quedaba bastante cerca del centro, por lo que tampoco habían estado mucho tiempo juntos. Así que, cuando vio cercana la hora de despedirse, buscó desesperadamente una razón para hacer que el rubio quisiera pasar aunque sea un minuto más de su tiempo con él. Ryuuji le miró.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Goenji lo miró con sorpresa. Por un momento no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, por lo que simplemente asintió. Midorikawa se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de la casa. Ni siquiera tenía llave. Adentro había un aroma intenso a tabaco, alcohol y otras sustancias que Goenji no frecuentaba. Cuando Midorikawa encendió la luz, una sala desordenada hizo su aparición. No estaba sucia, con excepción de unas cuantas latas de cerveza vacías, pero sí bastante caótica, pues había papeles, mochilas, zapatos y otras cosas tiradas por ahí sin más. Goenji decidió hacer caso omiso del desorden y miró al rubio.

-Disculpa el desorden. Somos tres chicos y uno de ellos es heterosexual, así que no hay mucho qué hacer.

Goenji no sabía qué responder y se sentía como un completo tarado. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo entablar una conversación con Midorikawa. El rubio le miró, como si notara su falta de respuesta.

-Ah, da igual. He visto peores –dijo el peliplatino, haciendo un esfuerzo por responder algo que sonara humanamente decente. El rubio asintió y después le hizo una seña al otro, indicándole que le siguiera. Goenji obedeció. Pasaron la sala y entraron a un pasillo que tenía varias puertas. Midorikawa abrió una de ellas y entró. Dudoso, Goenji le siguió. Una vez adentro, vio al rubio tirándose sobre la cama y mirando al techo, como si hacer aquello tuviese todo el sentido del mundo. Sin saber qué hacer, Goenji se sentó en una silla que encontró frente al escritorio.

-En el cajón –indicó el rubio de pronto. Confundido, Goenji miró a su alrededor y vio el cajón del escritorio. Lo abrió y se encontró dentro una variedad de estupefacientes que estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca en su vida así como parafernalia apropiada para consumirlos todos-. ¿Qué quieres? –Goenji le miró. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Lo que sea –no sabía qué responder.

-Pues toma lo que sea y dame un porro, ¿sabes hacerlos?

Goenji se mordió el labio y asintió. Sabía armar sus propios cigarros, no podía ser muy diferente, ¿no?

Terminó armando lo que le pareció un porro bastante decente y se lo dio al otro junto con un encendedor. Midorikawa lo tomó, lo encendió, aspiró un poco y después se lo pasó. Goenji no había probado marihuana en su vida. Tomó el porro y lo fumó también. Al principio no sintió nada, pero, después de unas cuantas aspiradas más, empezó a sentirse como relajado y un poco mareado, como si se hubiese tomado algunas copas de más. Midorikawa había adquirido una expresión relajada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente. Goenji, que en algún momento había terminado sentándose a un lado de la cama, podía sentir su calor y escuchar su respiración como si le pertenecieran. Después de un rato de resistirse a hacerlo, finalmente se había subido a la cama y se había posicionado encima del rubio, con las dos manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y las rodillas apoyadas cerca de sus caderas. Midorikawa abrió los ojos y le miró inexpresivamente. Y de pronto, Goenji, sin aviso de ningún tipo, le besó. Al principio fue un beso suave y cálido pero, cuando el peliplatino sintió las manos del rubio aferrándose a su cabello y a su cuello, profundizó el beso y empezó a morder y lamer aquellos labios que infestaban sus pesadillas. Midorikawa gimió suavemente y Goenji se sentía perder el control. Quería todo, _todo _de Midorikawa, pero no se atrevía a tomarlo.

-Mhm…

Sus gemidos estaban enloqueciéndolo. Empezó a besarle el cuello, y después la clavícula. Pero no se atrevió a descender más. Midorikawa no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, después de todo, y Goenji no podía hacerlo de esa manera. Así que, en contra de la voluntad de su cuerpo, terminó separándose del rubio y recostándose a su lado. Midorikawa le miró como si le estudiara. Le miró por un largo rato, directo a los ojos, y Goenji casi sintió como estuviese desnudándole el alma. Tras aquel rato interminable, el rubio finalmente desvió la mirada y, sin más, se durmió.

* * *

… _I'll be broken into pieces if you look into me and try to deny me…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Goenji es el tipo de persona que las personas como Midorikawa describirían como "niño bueno." Midorikawa es el tipo de persona que las personas como Goenji describirían como "fracaso de la sociedad."_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa, sobrio, no es tan cariñoso._**

**_Juju, por fin empezamos a ver a estos dos juntos, pero Goenji no la va a tener fácil, además de que ya veremos como le va con Kazemaru._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden, ALIMENTEN MI ALMA, jajaja okno u.u_**

**_Nos vemos el domingo!_**


	9. Song 9: I am terrified

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con el noveno capítulo de la historia :D debo decir que es la primera vez que tengo un fic con tantos capítulos, siempre quise escribir uno así pero nunca pude... _until now._

Quiero agradecer a Jesy y a Tea por sus reviews, y también por el nuevo follow/fav c: me ponen súper feliz! Gracias!

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Nada fuera de lo común.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 9. I am terrified**

(/watch?v=5ni5uE5lolI)

Las horas de la mañana siempre eran las mejores horas de Midorikawa. Así que, cuando despertó el domingo, estaba más lúcido que nunca. Sintió calor y quiso quitarse la sábana que tenía encima, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una sábana, sino un brazo. Con los nervios de punta, siguió lentamente la trayectoria del brazo hasta llegar al cuerpo al que estaba conectado. El cuerpo estaba vestido. Y él también. Aquello era inusual. Pero también era inusual que, fuera quien fuera, aún siguiera ahí. La última vez que eso había pasado, el motivo había sido bastante sombrío.

-¿Buenos días? –dijo con voz ronca, sin saber que más hacer. El otro pareció despertarse y se movió. El brazo que estaba encima de Midorikawa se aferró más a él. El rubio empezó a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo-. Buenos días –repitió, esta vez con más fuerza y más firmeza, como un regaño.

Goenji se despertó. Desconociendo al impulso que lo había llevado a hacerlo, se acercó a Midorikawa y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja. El rubio salió de la cama de un salto, alarmando al peliplatino, quien le miró confundido y recibió a cambio una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacías?! –gritó. Goenji se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No se sentía bien.

-Perdóname –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Goenji le miró. Claro, claro que no se acordaba.

-Tú me invitaste –no era del todo cierto, Midorikawa jamás le había dicho expresamente _métete a mi cama y duerme conmigo_, pero bueno, Goenji no iba a entrar en detalles.

-Bueno, pues te desinvito, ¡fuera de aquí!

El agredido no entendía nada. Honesta y sinceramente, _NO ENTENDÍA NADA._

Un día el rubio le sonreía. Al otro le gritaba como un poseso.

-Oye, esto no es mi culpa, quizá quieras moderar las cosas que te andas metiendo, así esto no pasaría.

Ahora sí lo había enfurecido. Antes de que el peliplatino pudiese hacer nada o reaccionar, un vaso de cristal había sido arrojado en su dirección. El vaso le golpeó la boca. Goenji gritó y se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose la boca con expresión de dolor. Midorikawa puso expresión de horror.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Vete de aquí!

Goenji le miró y, con verdadero pesar, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Midorikawa entonces se volteó hacia su escritorio y empezó a rebuscar en él de manera desesperada. Sacó la sustancia más fuerte que tenía y se dispuso a consumirla. No quería saber nada de la vida por lo que restaba del domingo.

* * *

El lunes, Midorikawa había llegado bastante tarde a clases. No había entrado a la primera sesión, y después tampoco entró a la segunda. En vez de eso, se fue a los jardines dispuesto a tomar algunas fotos para su clase de fotografía. Eso solía relajarlo. Sin embargo, repentinamente vio al mismo tipo de la mañana anterior andando por ahí junto con un grupo de amigos. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, Midorikawa se escondió detrás de un árbol y los observó. El grupo se detuvo cerca de una de las canchas de fútbol y se quedaron ahí platicando como si no hubiera en la vida nada mejor que hacer. Midorikawa vio a una de las chicas del grupo acercándose bastante a Goenji, al parecer para inspeccionar la herida en su labio. Se sintió enfurecer. Entonces dejó de mirarlos y se escondió completamente tras el árbol. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Después de unos segundos volvió a acechar. La chica se había alejado pero seguía platicando con él. Midorikawa sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotografías. El zoom de su cámara logró enfocar perfectamente a Goenji.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, Midorikawa tenía clases de francés. Saginuma, que era muy buen consejero, le había dicho que saber varios idiomas era una ventaja competitiva, por lo que el rubio se había inscrito a la clase de francés, para sumar un tercer idioma a su inglés y a su alemán. Hasta ahora no había asistido a una sola clase de las tres que había habido en la primera semana de clase, suponiendo que no se había visto nada muy importante en ellas. Pero, ahora que era la segunda semana, supuso que ya tendría que empezar a entrar si realmente quería aprender algo.

Y ahí estaba él. Goenji. Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada enfurecida, la cual el peliplatino notó, pues parecía haber estado muy pendiente de la puerta y de quienes llegaban, y después fue a sentarse en el lugar más alejado de él que encontró. No había muchos lugares disponibles porque la clase ya estaba por empezar y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban ahí. Así que tuvo que conformarse con sentarse a dos sitios a su derecha. Apoyó la cara sobre una de sus manos, con el codo sobre la mesa, y puso expresión de enojo. Pasara lo que pasara, debía resistir la tentación de mirar al peliplatino. La maestra de francés entró tras unos minutos, saludándoles con un _Bonjour. _

En la clase empezaron a ver algunas frases básicas del francés. Al parecer la semana anterior habían estudiado las pronunciaciones, por lo que Midorikawa estaba atrasado. Hizo lo posible por tomar notas de cómo todos iban pronunciando las cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, todo eso estaba escrito en su libro. Así que después procedió a leer su libro e ignorar a la clase. Tenía un único módulo largo de la clase con un descanso de cinco minutos en medio. Cuando el descanso llegó, sintió nuevamente la penetrante tentación de mirar hacia el asiento de Goenji. Pero siguió resistiéndose. Sin embargo, de pronto, alguien estaba de pie a su lado. Midorikawa levantó la mirada. Goenji le sonrió.

-Hola.

El rubio no respondió. Goenji lucía incómodo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Midorikawa frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, ignorándolo.

-Vamos, al menos dime qué fue lo que hice mal.

Era una pregunta bastante cínica tomando en cuenta que había muchas cosas que Goenji estaba haciendo mal. Pero el peliplatino estaba dispuesto a insistir.

-¿Por qué no te vas? –espetó el rubio. Tras unos momentos, vio al cuerpo del peliplatino darse la vuelta y regresar a su lugar. Nuevamente resistió la tentación de mirarlo. Y la tentación de seguirle. O de decirle que, en realidad, no quería que se fuera.

* * *

…_. I am terrified, I think too much  
I get emotional when I drink too much  
I buy every cry, 'cause I don't trust  
I am terrified! …_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Goenji tiene mucha paciencia. Va a necesitarla._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Burn piensa en Gazelle._**

**_Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos el miércoles! :)_**

**_Ciao!_**


	10. Song 10: I come with knives

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues como podrán ver volví a atrasarme con el capítulo jaja u.u la verdad es que ayer y antier tuve varias cosas que hacer y regresé a mi casa muerta, así que ya no tuve tiempo de publicar el capítulo.

Pero aquí lo traigo por fin :) y quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por dos cosas: Uno: ¡Llegamos al capítulo 10! Oficialmente este es el fic más largo de mi historia xD

La segunda cosa por la que estoy feliz es porque al parecer mi llamado a que alimentaran mi alma fue todo un éxito xD jaja, más personas se animaron a dejarme review, por lo que estoy mil ocho mil de agradecida. Gracias a Jesy ^^ NazuHika (¡hola otra vez!) y BurningBulletGB por tomarse unos minutos para escribirme :) gracias también al nuevo follow/fav. ¡Todo su apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Bueno, ahora que he desbordado toda esta felicidad les dejo por fin con el capítulo xD

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Mentalidades de desgraciados.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 10. I come with knives**

(/watch?v=nt0MkotVIEc)

Burn era salvaje. No había muchas otras palabras que pudieran describirlo tan bien. Era salvaje, agresivo, apasionado y fogoso. Era insaciable. Y también era un desgraciado.

Cuando había conocido a Gazelle, muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente. La mayoría de ellas habían sido inapropiadas e irrespetuosas. Del tipo de cosas que pensaba siempre. Pero, después de platicar con él, había sentido que Gazelle era más que una cara bonita. Lo había besado por primera vez una hora después de que se habían conocido. Lo había emborrachado y se lo había llevado a la cama esa misma noche. Al día siguiente, mientras se cuestionaba qué sería de su vida aquel día, Gazelle se había movido en sus brazos. Entonces, no sólo se había dado cuenta de que _todavía_ estaba con él, sino que además había sentido que no quería dejarlo ir. Y no lo había hecho.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Burn era un desgraciado. Y aunque quería a Gazelle y lo cuidaba como a un tesoro, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre. Gazelle, aunque perfecto, no era suficiente para satisfacer al salvaje Burn. Así que el pelirrojo dirigía la mirada a otros lugares, otros rincones, otros cuerpos y otros nombres. Se protegía porque no quería contagiar al ojiazul de nada, ¿no era esa la muestra más clara de su amor? O bueno, de lo que fuera que se suponía que sentía, pero que era más que lo que alguna vez había sentido por cualquier otra persona…

Sin embargo, desde hacía varios días que Gazelle no era el mismo. Parecía distraído, impaciente, y se drogaba mucho más que de costumbre, particularmente cuando tenía que pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo. Burn estaba desconcertado. Un día, mientras Gazelle dormía profundamente, había tomado su teléfono para leer sus mensajes. Quizá estaba engañándolo. Quizá ese _desgraciado _de Edgar…

Pero la respuesta no iba por ahí. Iba por otro lado completamente diferente. Iba en dirección a él. A lo que él menos esperaba que fuera el problema, porque él consideraba que había sido una pareja impecable. Sí, claro, con sus secretos, como cualquiera, pero impecable más allá de eso.

"_Creo que Burn está engañándome."_

"_Gazelle… siempre te hemos dicho que ese tipo no te conviene. Déjalo."_

"_Pero vivimos juntos. Y yo le quiero."_

"_¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien así?"_

"_El otro día se puso celoso de Edgar."_

"_Eso sólo demuestra que es un posesivo, y un inseguro."_

"_¿Realmente crees que deberíamos terminar?"_

"_Sí. Y si la casa es problema, ven a vivirte conmigo un tiempo. No te cobraré nada."_

Burn iba a _matar _a alguien.

Poco importaba que al único al que debía estar matando era a sí mismo.

* * *

… _I come with knives  
And agony  
To love you…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Amar a alguien no siempre es sinónimo de hacerle feliz. ¿Quién es el que quiere que Gazelle y Burn terminen?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Goenji sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Y lo sigue haciendo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y, as usual, espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios :D_**

**_Hasta la vista, baby!_**


	11. Song 11: Double digit love

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola hola! Hoy no me atrasé con el capítulo :) debo decir que fue bastante curioso ver las reacciones con respecto a Burn y Gazelle, nadie quiere que terminen xD o quieren que terminen y luego regresen. No me imaginaba que esa pareja fuese a tener tanto apoyo, ya veremos qué les deparan los próximos capítulos (muajaja).

Bueno, pues como siempre agradezco muchisísimo los reviews! Gracias Jesy, NazuHika y BurningBulletGB ^^ ¡son lo másss!

Y ahora sí, el cap :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Infidelidades descaradas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 11. Double digit love**

(/watch?v=2V3FNM91dgY)

Era triste cuando uno no podía hablarle ni a sus mejores amigos de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Pero era más triste aun cuando el motivo era que lo que tenía en la cabeza era moralmente repugnante y por lo tanto no podía hablarlo a menos que quisiera que todos pensaran que era un maldito cínico y desvalorizado. Así que Goenji tenía que conformarse con torturarse a sí mismo con el océano de incertidumbres que la sola existencia de Midorikawa le provocaba.

Midorikawa era un enigma. Pero era uno de esos enigmas que la humanidad podría estudiar por miles de años sin llegar nunca a comprender absolutamente nada.

Así que él, un pobre mortal, y sin aquellos miles de años disponibles, tenía que conformarse con aceptar la noción de que nunca sabría a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía Midorikawa que lo atraía como el calor atraía a un gato. Bien decían que los gatos morían víctimas de su propia curiosidad.

Y luego estaba Kazemaru. El chico, su novio, no paraba de mandarle mensajes diariamente. Por las noches platicaban por FacePlace, una aplicación que les permitía verse mutuamente en video, y por las mañanas Goenji siempre podía esperar encontrarse con un mensaje de buenos días (escrito en francés, porque Kazemaru quería hacer alarde del poco francés que había logrado ya aprender). Básicamente todo iba perfecto con excepción de que, a escondidas, Goenji acosaba a Midorikawa como un maldito enfermo.

Quizá era un maldito enfermo.

Era la tarde del miércoles y nuevamente tenía clase de francés. Había llegado temprano, como lo hacía con todas sus clases, y había evitado elegir un lugar. Si Midorikawa llegaba, buscaría un lugar que quedara lo más cerca posible de él. Preferentemente un lugar desde el que pudiera observarlo de manera disimulada.

Sí. Un enfermo.

La clase se fue llenando. Goenji fue saludado por algunos conocidos que, después, se quedaron molestosamente a platicar. Goenji tenía que hacer lo posible por no verse descortés mientras miraba de manera compulsiva hacia la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, no, sólo vigilo que no llegue la maestra –mintió.

-Buena idea.

Goenji tenía la ventaja de pertenecer a un grupo de amigos que era bastante popular en la universidad. Eso significaba que todos, indudablemente, algunos incluso sin conocerle, pensaban que era agradable, inteligente y _cool. _Había cierto límite de rarezas que podía hacer sin que la gente llegara a pensar que estaba comportándose como un subnormal.

Finalmente, como invocado por la mente del peliplatino, Midorikawa se apareció en el resquicio de la puerta. Pareció recorrer al salón entero con la vista perezosamente, probablemente pensando que tener que elegir un lugar era una tarea por demás aburrida, y finalmente pareció elegir un lugar y caminó hacia ahí. Esta vez había llegado más temprano, por lo que aún había varios lugares disponibles, y eligió uno al fondo. Goenji se lamentó. No había ningún lugar desde el que pudiera mirar a Midorikawa si el rubio se sentaba en el fondo.

-Disculpen –se excusó del grupo que se había formado a su alrededor-. Voy a buscar donde sentarme.

Fue y se sentó justo a un lado de Midorikawa. No miró al rubio, pero podía sentir su mirada de homicidio encima suyo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces sentándote aquí?

Ahora Goenji le miró.

-Perdona, creí que podía sentarme donde quisiera.

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puedes sentarte ahí. Ni aquí, ni ahí –dijo, señalando los lugares que quedaban más cerca de él, que eran el de su izquierda y el de adelante. Goenji tuvo que sonreír. Su actitud a veces era divertidamente insensata-. ¿De qué te estás riendo, bastardo?

-De nada.

Se levantó y se sentó en el asiento que estaba a su derecha, de modo que ahora estaba a tan sólo dos lugares de Midorikawa. El rubio le miraba con intensidad.

-¿Feliz?

Si Ryuuji hubiese sido una persona más lógica, y si realmente hubiese querido estar alejado del otro, simplemente se habría cambiado de lugar a alguno de los muchos que todavía quedaban. Pero aquello era probablemente demasiado trabajo para su mente cansada. Goenji sabía que no se movería. Y, por una vez, sintió una refrescante sensación de victoria al poder predecir lo que el rubio haría.

Midorikawa dirigió entonces la mirada hacia otro lugar y procedió a ignorar a Goenji el resto del módulo. Goenji apenas prestó atención a la clase. Nadie se había sentado entre ellos, por lo que podía observar al rubio sin que nadie más se sintiera aludido por su mirada.

Cuando la clase terminó y todos se levantaron, Ryuuji se quedó quieto, como de costumbre. Como si tuviera que agarrar valor para decidir que levantarse de la silla y caminar a casa realmente valía la pena. Goenji, fingiendo desinterés, hizo lo mismo. Esperó a que todos se levantaran y se fueran, y finalmente sólo quedaron ellos dos, además de algunas personas que estaban caminando con lentitud hacia la salida mientras platicaban. Midorikawa empezó a guardar sus cosas y Goenji hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás imitándome?

Goenji le miró. Nuevamente sonrió.

-No. Sólo estoy renovando mis rutinas.

Midorikawa le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y por qué haces eso?

-Me pareció que era algo que podría beneficiarme.

Ahora el rubio frunció el ceño, como si aquello realmente le intrigara.

-¿Cómo?

Goenji se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose brillante por poder mantener el interés del rubio en él.

-Ya se verá.

El otro ladeó la cabeza, mirándole como si fuese un fenómeno. Aparentemente, la falta de una respuesta satisfactoria le había frustrado. Goenji se sentía la persona más interesante del mundo.

Después de un momento de silencio, el peliplatino se levantó. Supuso que eso era todo lo que Midorikawa aguantaría de él aquel día, así que se resignó a irse. Midorikawa se levantó también, y Goenji le miró.

-¿Estás imitándome? –repitió. Entonces, por fin, después de todo ese tiempo de no ver nada más que un rostro lleno de una rabia que Goenji no sabía qué había hecho para provocar, el rubio sonrió. Después, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

… _Superhero, supervillian  
When you gonna settle in? …_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Goenji no es del todo un cínico, aunque lo parezca. La verdad es que está atravesando por una realidad muy humana, que es fijarse en otra persona aún cuando está en una relación relativamente estable y feliz. Está claro que eventualmente va a tener que hacer una elección._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Pero claro que Edgar no iba a dejar que Aphrodi se saliera de su vida así como así._**

**_Me he dado cuenta de que este fic es un mar de parejas xD eventualmente algunas historias van a ir conectándose unas con otras, pero creo que también habrá algunas que van a seguir su rumbo independientes de las demás. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo :) ¡espero sus comentarios!_**

**_À mercredi!_**


	12. Song 12: Lost cause

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Pues bueno, hoy vengo con mucha pena porque dejé la historia abandonada por dos semanas, o más, no estoy segura... tuve unos días muy muy difíciles, lamentablemente pasé por una situación que me dejó emocionalmente destrozada y ni siquiera podía reunir las energías suficientes para venir a publicar, y mucho menos para escribir. Afortunadamente la tormenta ya pasó, aún siento un poco de tristeza pero la vida sigue y esta historia es algo que definitivamente no pienso abandonar.

Así que, para compensar, hoy subiré dos capítulos, y durante la semana intentaré subir unos dos o tres capítulos más :) espero que la historia les siga gustando y bueno, pienso que quizá lo que me pasó influya en mi escritura en futuros capítulos pero no pienso que eso sea algo malo, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre me ha gustado que en mis historias haya un pedazo de mí, todas las situaciones, los personajes, los dolores y los problemas son cosas que alguna vez viví o vi a alguien más vivir, y siempre he pensado que la vida es una de las mejores fuentes de inspiración, así que ojalá que lo que se refleje de esto en esta historia sea algo digno de que ustedes lo lean.

Sin más por el momento, quiero agradecer como siempre por los reviews a Jesy y BurningBullet :3 (les respondo por MP como siempre). También me dejaron dos anónimos así que a esos les respondo aquí:

_**jkseadfa3:**_ (Qué pasó con tu nick? xD) Perdona, es que son tantos personajes que a veces algunos tardarán en hacer apariciones más significativas, pero créeme que a Hiroto lo tengo muy pendiente y tiene una "storyline" propia que luego veremos c: gracias por tu review!

_**tralalal-lalala:** _Jajaja pero cómo puedes odiar a Aphrodi u.u es un sol (?) jajaja. Me fascina que esto te esté gustando, de verdad, y sobre lo que preguntas de si aparecerán los teikokus... ujuju, es sorpresa xD miiiil ocho mil gracias por el review c:

Ahora sí les dejo con el(los) capítulo(s)!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Palabras ofensivas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 12. Lost cause**

(/watch?v=9NN9JY5fbwc)

Aphrodi hacía todo lo posible por evitar a Edgar. Habían seleccionado la mitad de sus clases juntos, por lo que no era muy fácil hacerlo, y tenía que usar todas las fuerzas de su voluntad para evitar voltearlo a ver cuando pasaba. Edgar parecía despreocupado, y eso le molestaba aún más.

"_Tengo la desgracia de compartir tres clases con el idiota de mi ex." _Le escribió a Tsunami. Lo único que estaba logrando mantenerlo sano era poder platicar con el australiano. Él siempre sabía cómo hacerle sonreír, así fuese con el simple texto de un mensaje.

"_Dile que ya lo superaste y que ahora andas con un sexy surfista australiano." _

Efectivamente, sonrió.

"_¿Surfeas?"_

"_¿No te lo había dicho? Soy el Rey del Surf de toda la costa oeste de Australia. No hay ola que no pueda domar."_

"_Me gustaría ver eso."_

"_Me encantaría llevarte a surfear. Pero supongo que tendrá que esperar a que me visites en Australia."_

Nuevamente sonrió.

"_¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que voy a ir a visitarte?"_

"_Sé que quieres. Sabes que quieres. Todos sabemos que quieres."_

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. De pronto, el teléfono vibró pero Tsunami no había escrito nada nuevo. Frunciendo el ceño, Aphrodi se salió de la plática para ver las demás. Era Edgar.

"_¿Con quién te estás riendo tanto? No puedo creer que ya estés buscando a alguien nuevo que te coja, zorra, ¿tan urgida estás? Porque eso se puede arreglar."_

Aphrodi no creía lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Inevitablemente lanzó una mirada al maldito inglés que tanto dolor le había causado. Él tenía una mirada muy, muy desagradable.

"_No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así. ¿Y qué si estoy platicando con alguien? Déjame en paz."_

Le habría escrito también que la única zorra en realidad era él, pero decidió no rebajarse a su nivel. Lo bloqueó y después dejó el teléfono a un lado. Por mucho que Tsunami le gustara, la realidad era que aún no había superado a Edgar, y sus palabras le dolían. Estuvo unos minutos en la silla, pensando que hacer, pero eventualmente tuvo que levantarse y salir de la clase, que aún no empezaba. Había lágrimas en sus ojos desde antes que atravesara la puerta. No vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Edgar.

"_Tsunami, ¿estás ocupado?"_

"_Bueno, estoy en clase, ¿qué pasa?"_

Aphrodi se lamentó, aunque supuso que era lo mejor.

"_No, nada, platicamos después entonces. Suerte en tu clase."_

Por un momento, el australiano no respondió. Aphrodi miró a su pantalla esperanzado, esperando leer aunque sea un mensaje más que ayudara a levantarle los ánimos. Pero, al no llegar nada, bloqueó el celular y se dispuso a guardarlo. Entonces vibró.

"_¿No tenías clase tú también? ¿En dónde estás?"_

"_Después te cuento. Estoy en los jardines del bloque de artísticas, junto a la fuente. Si te desocupas después de clase voy a seguir por aquí."_

Temía sonar desesperado pero, después de enviar el mensaje, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Todos sus últimos mensajes parecían transpirar desesperación. Decidió que ya se lamentaría por eso después, todo lo que quería ahora era relajarse. Se sentó sobre la fuente de mármol de artísticas y se dispuso a dibujar. Sacó su cuaderno, tres lápices y una goma, y luego se inclinó sobre el papel blanco, pensando en qué era lo que quería dibujar. El jardín estaba fresco, los arbustos seguían verdes, regados por las lluvias del verano, y los árboles seseaban con el viento. Entonces a Aphrodi se le ocurrió qué era lo que tenía que dibujar. Olas. Olas y surf.

Empezó a crear un esbozo de lo que sería su dibujo, cuando, repentinamente, unas manos se colocaron sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro probablemente podría haber iluminado al mundo. Puso sus manos sobre las de Tsunami e intentó quitarlas, pero él no le dejó.

-No, tienes que decir quién soy.

-Tsunami.

-¿Y qué más?

-…

¿Y qué más?

-Uhm… ¿mi surfista australiano favorito?

Las manos se alejaron de su rostro y un Tsunami radiante apareció detrás de él. El moreno se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente acechó su dibujo.

-¿Qué dibujas?

-Olas.

-¿Olas? ¿En serio?

Tsunami miró el dibujo con más interés. Aunque después hizo una cara confundida, probablemente no entendiendo nada del dibujo.

-Apenas estaba empezándolo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues estoy contigo, ¿qué más?

-¿Y tu clase?

Tsunami se encogió de hombros.

-Apenas estamos empezando. Estábamos viendo algo que ya había visto en Australia así que no hay problema.

-Pero Tsunami, no quiero que repruebes por mí.

Tsunami sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes.

-No seas tonta, claro que no voy a reprobar. Soy muy listo.

Aphrodi rio.

-Serás muy listo pero estás tomando clases de Ingeniería en Alemania. Más te vale aplicarte.

-Ya, ya, mamá –dijo, haciendo una mueca fingida de fastidio. Después lo miró-. Y bueno, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas decirme?

El rubio suspiró. Se debatió entre si realmente debía o no contarle a Tsunami sobre sus problemas. Terminó concluyendo que el chico se había tomado la molestia de salir de su clase para venir a verle. Lo menos que podía hacer era apreciar su esfuerzo. Sacó su teléfono y puso la conversación con Edgar, al final de la cual salía el mensaje de que lo había bloqueado. Le dio el teléfono a Tsunami. El moreno leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño. Su sonrisa desapareció. Miró al rubio con incredulidad.

-¿Con quién te estabas riendo? –a pesar de todo, probablemente no había podido evitar preguntarlo.

-Contigo –respondió el griego. Tsunami sonrió fugazmente, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿Este es el idiota de tu ex?

Él asintió.

-Es un verdadero… imbécil… subnormal –Tsunami parecía esforzarse por encontrar palabras que le ayudasen a expresar el enorme desprecio que estaba sintiendo por Edgar en aquel momento-. Si me lo topo le parto la cara.

Aphrodi sonrió.

-No entiendo cómo es que puede hablarme así después de todo lo que me hizo.

Tsunami le regresó el teléfono.

-¿Qué te hizo? Digo, si no es muy imprudente preguntar.

Aphrodi se mordió el labio, pero luego respondió.

-Edgar se la pasaba buscando gente con quién acostarse. Yo sólo era del montón…

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó el australiano, enojado-. ¿Él se la pasaba con otras personas y se atreve a reclamarte así? ¡La única zorra enferma es él!

El moreno apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, como si estuviese imaginándose diversas formas de asesinar a aquel famoso Edgar.

-¿Qué clase de imbécil es? ¿Cómo no pudo apreciar lo que tenía a su lado? –regresó la mirada a Aphrodi, y ésta se suavizó, al igual que la tensión en su cuerpo-. Tú te mereces algo mucho, mucho mejor que eso. Me alegro de que ya no estés con un idiota como ese.

Aphrodi asintió.

-Sí, yo también me alegro… -la voz se le quebró. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero empezó a llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a dejar salir toda la rabia y el dolor que había estado intentando contener desde que había visto a Edgar besándose con un completo extraño en un bar cualquiera de la ciudad. Sintió los cálidos brazos de Tsunami envolverle y se permitió acurrucarse en su pecho. Estar ahí, al menos eso, se sentía bien.

* * *

… _Nothing really matters in the end,  
As long as you are with me, friend…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Esos como Edgar que no saben ni lo que quieren y arrastran a todo el que pueden consigo._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Gazelle y Burn. Burn y Gazelle._**

**_Quiero hacer una aclaración importante. Probablemente algunos se pregunten, ¿y cómo es que Aphrodi no se da cuenta de que Tsunami se dirige a él como mujer? (Como en el "no seas tonta" de este capítulo). Pues bueno, tomen en cuenta que Tsunami es australiano, Aphrodi es griego, y ambos están como estudiantes de intercambio en Alemania... es evidente que el idioma que usan para comunicarse no es el español xD aunque nuestra historia esté en español, en realidad el idioma que ellos están usando es el inglés, y como ya saben, en el inglés es más difícil identificar los "géneros" cuando se habla. En este caso, Tsunami le habría dicho a Aphrodi algo así como "don't be silly", cosa que se le puede decir tanto a un hombre como a una mujer indistintamente. So, espero que eso ayude a que la cosa sea tantito más coherente xD_**

**_Sin más por ahora, les dejo y me voy directito a publicar el siguiente capítulo :D gracias a todos por su apoyo!_**


	13. Song 13: Mecha love

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, pues no hay mucho que decir, el segundo capítulo del día :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones de esas que no son sólo verbales.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 13. Mecha love**

(/watch?v=DfjuVCyzToY)

Gazelle estaba por salir para dirigirse a su primera clase. Cuando fue por su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde él siempre lo dejaba.

_Burn lo había agarrado._

Aterrorizado, abrió la aplicación de sus mensajes y su peor miedo se vio confirmado cuando vio que su conversación con Hiroto estaba abierta. Burn había leído sus mensajes con Hiroto. No sabía qué hacer. Inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a Hiroto, preguntándole cómo estaba. Burn había salido temprano de la casa ese día. Temía lo peor.

"_Bien, ¿por? Estoy aburriéndome en clase. ¿Ya vienes?"_

Suspiró, aliviado.

"_Sí, ¿nos vemos después del segundo módulo?"_

"_Claro."_

Guardó el teléfono y echó una última mirada a la casa. Después se fue.

Su día había transcurrido bastante normal. No vio a Burn en las clases que se suponía que tenían juntos. De hecho, no vio a Burn en todo el día. No hasta que regresó a la casa para almorzar.

-Por fin llegas.

Gazelle miró a su novio, que estaba sentado en la sala fumando un cigarro.

-¿Hoy comes aquí? –preguntó. Gazelle normalmente comía solo. El pelirrojo lo ignoró, se volteó y siguió fumando. Nervioso, el ojiazul se fue a la cocina para prepararles a ambos algo de comer. Después de un rato, regresó a la sala con una bandeja de comida. Le sirvió a Burn un plato de carne con papas y jugo de naranja. Fue a la cocina por su propia comida y se sentó junto al pelirrojo para almorzar-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Burn volvió a ignorarlo. Había encendido otro cigarro y miraba al techo mientras dejaba al humo salir de su boca. Entristecido, Gazelle decidió comer en silencio. Burn se levantó repentinamente y fue a la cocina. Regresó con la mochila de Gazelle y la arrojó sobre sus piernas. En sus manos tenía el celular de Gazelle, y comenzó a presionar la pantalla, probablemente buscando los mensajes de aquel día. Se daría cuenta de que se había reunido con Hiroto. Gazelle se encogió en su lugar como un animal asustado y dejó de comer. No sabía lo que venía. No sabía cómo se tomaría Burn aquello.

El pelirrojo aventó el celular con fuerza a la pared, partiéndolo en pedazos. Gazelle se estremeció en su lugar y miró al pelirrojo, quien estaba observándolo con una ira terrible.

-¡¿Quieres decirme qué _mierda _estabas haciendo con ese imbécil?! ¡¿Acaso estabas planeando cómo te vas a escapar de mí?!

Gazelle quiso negarlo, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Burn entonces lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a irte con tu queridoEdgar? –siseó-. ¿O es Hiroto el que quiere meterte la verga, eh?

-Burn… -suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustado. Burn nunca se había puesto así. Burn nunca había sido como los otros. Hasta ahora.

El pelirrojo lo arrojó sobre la mesa. Era de cristal, así que se rompió, junto con los platos y los vasos. Las papas se regaron y el jugo saltó por todas partes. Sus brazos y sus manos terminaron ensangrentados y con cristales incrustados.

-¡Tú NO te vas a escapar de mí! _¿Lo entiendes? _¡Tú me perteneces!

Gazelle se encogió en el suelo, llorando y temblando. Hecho una tormenta, Burn tomó sus cosas y se fue de la casa. Ya regresaría después, cuando Gazelle hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

Llegó la noche. Cuando Burn regresó a la casa, se encontró con que la sala seguía hecha un desastre. La carne, las papas y el jugo seguían ensuciando la alfombra. La cocina estaba sucia. El cuarto desarreglado, y la cena no estaba lista.

Gazelle se había ido.

* * *

… _Remember, in days gone past  
I spied you through a wall of glass  
And there you were, kicking my heart back and forth  
But now you're not so tall…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Ningún amor puede soportar el dolor para siempre.  
_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Midorikawa, la vida de Midorikawa, los amigos de Midorikawa y los extraños sucesos en la existencia de Midorikawa._**

**_Emmm, no me odien por este capítulo *muere apedreada* jajaja, algunos ya se lo veían venir aunque no querían que pasara, otros querían que pasara porque sabían que Burn ya estaba llegando al límite... Gazelle ya pasó varias veces por lo mismo, ya es más inteligente y sabe cuándo emprender la retirada._**

**_Si volverán o no... eso no lo sabremos sino hasta después :3_**

**_Espero que a pesar del suceso no tan bonito el capítulo les haya gustado, y ya saben que como siempre quedo a espera de sus comentarios :)_**

**_Sbohem!_**


	14. Song 14: Sail

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos!

Ya sé, ya sé, merezco morir lenta y dolorosamente xD perdónenme ;_; he estado de ocupada lo que le sigue, y aún sigo estándolo pero decidí que no podía seguir aplazando la actualización del fic así que... here I am!

Agradezco nuevamente los reviews y ya saben, respondo en MP :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones amistosas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 14. Sail**

(/watch?v=YS4fXhiVEQM)

Midorikawa estaba apoyado sobre una pared, comiéndose una barra de cereal. Junto a él yacía su mochila, olvidada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el edificio de en frente. Realmente no estaba viendo nada. Sus pensamientos estaban más arriba, en las nubes. Entonces, algún desconocido aleatorio se acercó. Dicho desconocido se apoyó también sobre la pared y empezó a fumar un cigarro de cereza. Midorikawa frunció la nariz. Odiaba ese olor. Miró al recién llegado con una mirada asesina. El recién llegado le miró de vuelta, con una sonrisa inocente. Entonces, se inclinó sobre la mochila, rebuscó un poco en ella y terminó sacando un paquete, el cual se guardó entre la chaqueta.

-¿Mi pago? –preguntó el extraño, que tenía cabello color de nieve, y ojos de polvo.

-Mañana.

-¿Por qué mañana?

-Porque lo olvidé.

El extraño peliblanco le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva al otro.

-Eres un idiota. Me gasto medio euro en venir hasta aquí.

El rubio le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Porque quieres. Podrías subirte y no pagar.

El otro aspiró el cigarro, después se volteó en dirección al rubio y le tiró todo el humo encima. El rubio se puso a toser y a agitar una mano para intentar espantar al humo.

-¿Por qué fumas esa basura?

-Es mejor que tu basura.

Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada fastidiada cuando logró deshacerse del humo que le picó los ojos.

-Escucha, retrasado, Saginuma tiene sospechas.

El fumador de cerezas frunció el ceño. Esperó a que el otro prosiguiera.

-Al parecer podría haber un competidor en la estatal. Quiere que tú averigües lo que puedas.

El ojigris abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Yo? ¿Saginuma confía en mí?

El rubio asintió solemnemente.

-Así que no lo decepciones. Esto nos afecta a todos.

-Oye, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Si alguien se mete a mi terreno, son menos ganancias para mí.

-Sabía que lo entenderías.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el otro le alcanzó.

-Olvidas tu mochila.

-Ah, gracias Fubu.

-Cuídate, Mido.

* * *

Midorikawa estaba a punto de entrar a su clase de Administración Financiera. Aunque a él le sonaba más bien a clase de Administración Somnífera, porque era imposible permanecer despierto en esa burrada de clase. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido? Llegó a la puerta de manera dudosa. No entrar le perjudicaba mucho. Si no se ponía al día, seguramente iba a reprobar esa materia. Pero entrar tampoco le servía de mucho, porque siempre se sentaba en la fila final y se quedaba profundamente dormido. La última vez, el chico de la limpieza había tenido que despertarlo.

Miró al cielo, que hoy estaba muy azul a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío. El otoño estaba haciendo su entrada. Después bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Quizá tendría más suerte aprendiendo algo en la biblioteca.

Cuando entró al mencionado edificio, se encontró con el inconfundible olor a libros nuevos. Ya debía haber llegado el nuevo lote de libros, muchos de los cuales seguramente seguían en sus cajas, esperando a que se los sacara para acomodarlos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue al estante de las novedades. Efectivamente, había un par de cajas abiertas junto a él, y el bibliotecario estaba acomodando libros nuevos. Midorikawa sonrió para sí mismo y tomó un libro cualquiera. Miró la portada y, sin siquiera leer de que se trataba, fue a la recepción para pedirlo prestado.

-Pero tienes un libro adeudado –le dijo la chica que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Midorikawa la miró con genuina confusión –y aburrimiento-.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió efusivamente, haciendo que sus lentes resbalaran por su nariz.

-_El Corcel Muerto, _¿lo recuerdas? Te llamamos varias veces para pedir que lo trajeras.

Midorikawa tan sólo la miró.

-¿Entonces no puedo llevarme el libro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. Tienes que regresar el otro primero.

El rubio suspiró y se resignó a dejar el libro. Definitivamente no había tenido más suerte en la biblioteca. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a irse, cuando repentinamente escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

-Quiero prestar este libro –dijo. La chica sonó confundida cuando respondió.

-¿Ah? ¿Este? ¿Estás seguro?

Midorikawa miró por sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver al parásito de Goenji pidiendo _su _libro prestado. Le lanzó la mirada más mortal de la que fue capaz, deseando internamente que sus ojos adquirieran repentinamente el poder de hacer explotar a las personas. Pero, en vez de explotar, el peliplatino caminó hacia él después de que le dieran el libro.

-Toma –dijo suavemente, cuidando que la bibliotecaria no se diera cuenta. No estaba permitido pedir prestados libros para otras personas. Midorikawa miró el libro con duda, pero no tardó mucho en agarrarlo. Una vez en sus manos, lo miró como si acabase de descubrirlo, o como si confirmara que efectivamente se trataba de su libro-. No sabía que te gustaba leer –dijo el peliplatino alegremente, probablemente sintiéndose en la cima del mundo porque su _gran plan_ había funcionado. Si es que correr a prestar el libro que le habían negado a Midorikawa después de haberlo visto entrar y haberlo seguido como un acosador contaba como un gran plan.

-¿No sabías _o no creías? _–dijo el rubio. Había pronunciado las tres últimas palabras ácidamente y su mirada lanzaba mordidas al peliplatino. Goenji le miró con desconcierto. No supo que responder. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se largó.

* * *

Cuando Midorikawa llegó a la casa aquella tarde, bastante de mal humor, lo primero que notó es que el lugar no olía como de costumbre. Frunció la nariz, tal como si se tratara de humo de cigarro de cereza, y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo todas las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. O, más bien, las cosas que estaban _en su lugar._

-¿Quién demonios arregló la casa? –preguntó al aire. Hiroto se asomó de pronto desde la cocina.

-Hey, ¿estás hablando solo o estás hablando conmigo? –Ryuuji le lanzó una mirada de desprecio-. No me mires así, estúpido. Y fue mi invitado el que arregló la casa.

-¿Quién es tu invitado? Imbécil –sólo había agregado la última palabra para contrarrestar al _estúpido._

-Gazelle, tarado.

-¿Y qué hace aquí Gazelle? Mono.

Hiroto le miró. Y se echó a reír de manera histérica.

-¿Qué clase de insulto se supone que es _mono_? –inquirió entre risas.

-Uno muy grande –aseguró el rubio, dejando su mochila tirada junto al mueble y caminando a la cocina para sacarse algo de comer.

-No te prepares nada, Gazelle cocinará para nosotros.

-¿Es tu invitado o tu esclavo?

-Cierra la boca, ballenato. Gazelle se ofreció a cocinar, y sabes que cocina muy bien, así que no te quejes.

-No me estoy quejando, hipopótamo, tan sólo confirmo el estatus de nuestra nueva chef limpia-salas.

-No te atrevas a llamarle así de frente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Sacó un refresco del refrigerador y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

-Avísame cuando esté lista la cena.

* * *

Ryuuji regresó a la cocina cuando el delicioso aroma a pasta y pollo se había vuelto lo suficientemente irresistible. Saginuma, Hiroto y el susodicho cocinero-esclavo ya estaban en la cocina. Notó que, en el momento en el que se apareció, Gazelle le lanzó una mirada que no expresaba muchas emociones positivas. Era una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y cosas reprimidas. No entendió el porqué.

-Buenas noches –saludó cortésmente, a pesar de que lo suyo no era ser cortés. De hecho, era una de las personas menos corteses sobre la faz del planeta.

-Buenas noches –respondió el ojiazul, y se apresuró a servir un plato para él-. Aquí tienes. Espero que te guste.

Midorikawa lo tomó y se sentó en la mesa. Saginuma le acercó una copa y le sirvió vino espumoso.

-Qué porquería es esa.

-Mejor de las que tú sueles comprar –respondió el mayor mordazmente. Hiroto rio. Gazelle forzó una sonrisa y finalmente se sentó a la mesa, a la izquierda de Hiroto y la derecha de Midorikawa.

-Les agradezco que me permitan quedarme aquí. Espero disfruten la cena.

-Ah, no tenías por qué hacerla, Gazelle, para nosotros es un placer tenerte aquí. Ya sabes lo que dicen, _the more the merrier _–el pálido universitario levantó su copa y convocó un brindis-. Por nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Hiroto brindó entusiastamente, Midorikawa con un interés fingido y Gazelle con timidez.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Saginuma.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera anormal, siendo que parecían una especie de pequeña familia disfuncional, y siendo también que era prácticamente la primera vez desde que vivían ahí que cenaban juntos. Midorikawa temía que una nueva era de limpieza y cenas familiares estuviese aproximándose.

Después de la cena, Hiroto y Saginuma se pusieron a lavar juntos los trastes mientras que mandaron a Gazelle a descansar. Midorikawa se levantó de la mesa sin que le importara la vida y se fue a su habitación. Ahí, sobre su escritorio, estaba recostado el libro que Goenji le había dado. Lo miró con desprecio, pero después de un rato se vio tentado a acercarse, como si de pronto el libro tuviera alguna especie de propiedad magnética. Se sentó frente al escritorio y, mirando al libro, abrió su portátil y lo encendió. Después de que todo cargara abrió el navegador e inmediatamente escribió una dirección. _RedBook. _Nunca le habían interesado esas tonterías por lo que no tenía una cuenta, así que se dispuso a crear una. Como no quería poner su propio nombre, se registró con el nombre _Sagi Roto_. Una vez que su perfil estuvo listo, entró al buscador y escribió un nombre.

"_Goenji Shuuya."_

Tenía tres clases con él. No había sido muy difícil averiguar su nombre completo. Cuando aparecieron los resultados, reconoció al primero por la foto y presionó sobre su nombre. Entonces, el perfil de Goenji Shuuya, su propio parásito personal, se abrió.

_Goenji Shuuya._

_En una relación con Kazemaru Ichirota._

* * *

… _Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: El poder de las redes sociales para crear conflictos existenciales._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Aphrodi es demasiado frágil. Y Edgar..._**

**_Ahora conocemos un poquito más a fondo lo que es un día normal en la vida de Midorikawa... si es que hay cualquier cosa en su vida que se pueda considerar "normal" jajaja :)_**

**_Para intentar recuperar su cariño hoy voy a publicar dos capítulos igual que la última vez :D y mañana otro! Así que por favor ódienme un poquito menos u_u_**

**_Recuerden que los reviews alimentan mi alma, espero sus comentarios!_**

**_Ciao!_**


	15. Song 15: Silhouettes

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! No pude publicar el segundo capítulo ayer así que lo traigo hoy, y en un rato más el siguiente :D

Gracias jesy por tu review! (Y para esos lectores silenciosos... I'm watching you ò_ó).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Agresiones no tan amistosas.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 15. Silhouettes**

(/watch?v=6BBksAK0f0g)

Aphrodi se sentía ligeramente culpable de que Tsunami se hubiese saltado prácticamente todas las clases de un día entero por estar con él. Pero sólo un poco. Supuso que, siendo su primer día, no le afectaría demasiado, y además su compañía le había hecho realmente bien. Los días siguientes había procedido a llegar algo tarde a sus clases y elegir siempre un lugar de la fila de adelante –de esos que nadie solía querer- sin siquiera mirar al resto del salón. Porque, sabía que si lo hacía, se encontraría eventualmente con los venenosos ojos de Edgar mirándole. Siempre se sentaba cerca de la puerta, y preparaba sus cosas minutos antes del término de la clase, de modo que en el instante en que ésta terminaba, salía corriendo del salón, sin dar oportunidad al inglés de siquiera acercársele. Aquella "táctica" le había funcionado hasta el tercer día de la semana. Sin embargo, el jueves por la tarde, cuando entró al salón y se sentó, inmediatamente sintió el aroma de un perfume familiar. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para comprobar sus terribles sospechas porque, justo segundos después de que se sentara, sintió un par de manos grandes sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo entero se tensó.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa, Aphrodi? ¿Tu nuevo novio no está dejándote relajarte lo suficiente? Yo siempre fui bueno en eso, ¿no?

La cabeza de Edgar estaba a centímetros de él. Sus labios rozaban su oído y sus manos empezaron a presionar suavemente sus hombros, como si los masajearan.

-Me di cuenta de que me bloqueaste. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Aphrodi movió el hombro, como si quisiera deshacerse de un bicho molestoso que acabase de posarse sobre él. Pero Edgar no se inmutó. Le dio un beso sobre el oído, y después lo lamió. Aphrodi se levantó de la silla de golpe, le lanzó una mirada furiosa, tomó sus cosas y fue a sentarse a otro lugar. Casi en ese mismo momento llegó el profesor, con lo que el rubio suspiró de alivio. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al inglés, y lo vio acomodarse sobre su silla tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si lo que Aphrodi había hecho no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. El rubio sintió que su pecho le ardía. No entendía cómo Edgar podía tratarlo así.

Cuando la clase terminó, Aphrodi prácticamente corrió fuera del salón. Mientras todos estaban apenas guardando sus cosas, él estaba ya atravesando el pasillo que iba hacia la salida. Abandonó el edificio y empezó a dirigirse al estacionamiento. Ya había anochecido, por lo que algunas partes de los terrenos de la universidad estaban bastante oscuras y, como los alumnos de arte eran los únicos que salían tan tarde en aquella sección, todo estaba bastante solitario. Así que, cuando Aphrodi sintió a alguien aferrándose a su cabello, haciéndole gritar de dolor y obligándolo a detenerse, no había nadie presente para servir de testigo.

-¡Edgar! –exclamó, mirando la mano del inglés que estaba enterrada con fuerza en su cabello-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Edgar soltó una risita. Después jaló más de su cabello, obligando a Aphrodi a quedar prácticamente sobre su pecho. Usó su brazo libre para rodear su cintura y aprisionarlo contra sí.

-Eso es lo que yo debería estar preguntándote, Aphrodi, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? Sabes que no puedes terminar conmigo.

El rubio intentó zafarse, pero aquello sólo provocó que Edgar le jalara con más fuerza, lastimándole.

-¡Detente! ¡Estás haciéndome daño!

-¡¿Y qué hay del daño que tú estás haciéndome, Aphrodi?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Acostándote con ese imbécil que acabas de conocer!

Aphrodi se quedó inmóvil. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Edgar, intentando que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran separados. Edgar tenía la mano que tiraba de su cabello extendida a sus espaldas, de modo que tampoco podía mover la cabeza, y su cara estaba a apenas centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste tan rápido de lo felices que éramos?

Sintió los labios de Edgar sobre su frente, dejando un beso profundo y caliente. Después fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios. Aphrodi quiso voltear el rostro pero eso hizo que Edgar volviera a jalar de su cabello, así que terminó por rendirse. Dejó que Edgar le besara la boca, y el cuello, y que le lamiera la piel como si todavía tuviera derechos sobre él. La otra mano del inglés se metió por debajo de su camisa y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, después más abajo. Escuchó con desprecio los suspiros del inglés, y sintió con asco sus caricias sobre su cuerpo.

-Detente, Edgar –dijo casi en un susurro, sintiendo como el otro iba acalorándose más, acariciándole y besándole con cada vez más ansias. Edgar le empujó hasta la pared del edificio junto al cual estaban y continuó con su ataque. Aphrodi apenas fue capaz de producir sonido alguno cuando se dio cuenta de _qué_ era lo que el otro intentaba hacer realmente.

* * *

"_¡Hola! ¿Ya estás en casa?"_

Aphrodi estaba sentado en su auto. Había encendido la luz de adentro y estaba revisándose el cuello, donde Edgar le había dejado una marca muy, muy notoria. Tenía lágrimas secas sobre la cara y la nariz algo congestionada después de haber llorado alrededor de veinte minutos.

"_Hola. No, aún no llego."_

"_¿Cómo? Pero si ya son las once."_

Pasaron algunos segundos, y después Tsunami envió otro mensaje.

"_¿Saliste con alguien?"_

Aphrodi realmente no estaba de humor. Dejó su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el automóvil. Metió reversa y salió del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose después a la avenida principal de Düsselden.

* * *

Aphrodi se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Extendió una mano para agarrarlo y abrió el mensaje. Era Tsunami.

"_Buenos días."_

El último mensaje había sido el que el moreno le había enviado la noche anterior y al que Aphrodi no había respondido. Se sintió muy mal, pensando en lo que Tsunami debía estarse imaginando. Pero, a pesar de estarse imaginando lo que fuese que se estaba imaginando, Tsunami igual había tenido la decencia de enviarle un mensaje de buenos días, tal como lo había hecho todos los días desde que se habían conocido.

"_Buenos días, Tsunami. Perdona que no te haya respondido ayer."_

"_No te preocupes. Espero te la hayas pasado bien."_

"_No, realmente no."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

"_No quiero hablar de ello."_

"_¿Tiene que ver con Edgar? No me digas que ese idiota hizo algo."_

Aphrodi ocultó su rostro en la almohada y dejó a su mano caer a un lado de la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. No quería ir a la universidad, ni hablar con nadie, ni levantarse. Quería quedarse ahí y morir.

"_Aphrodi, ¿en dónde estás?"_

…

"_¿Puedo ir a verte? Dime dónde estás."_

…

"_Bueno, está bien… avísame cuando quieras hablar. Te quiero."_

El rubio dejó al celular caer sobre el suelo y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. El celular siguió sonando pero no le importó.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando Aphrodi por fin se levantó de la cama, hambriento, y fue a su cocina a buscar algo para comer. Se conformó con sacar un cereal a medio comer y servirse lo que quedaba de una caja de leche en un plato, sintiéndose sin ganas de preparar nada más.

Honestamente no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía patético, débil, derrotado. Cuando había sido capaz de bloquear a Edgar en su teléfono y en todos sus medios digitales y luego había logrado mantener su distancia de él, se había sentido victorioso. Había sentido que tenía un poco de autoridad sobre la situación, y que al menos podía controlar lo que sucedía ahora que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Edgar. Sin embargo, lo que Edgar le había hecho le había dejado muy en claro que no tenía control sobre nada. Le hacía sentirse peor que una basura, sin control de su vida y sin autoridad sobre su cuerpo. Todavía le dolían las piernas y la zona de la cabeza en la que Edgar le había estado jaloneando.

Escuchó a su teléfono sonar desde la habitación. Con desánimo se levantó de la mesa y fue al cuarto. Recogió el aparato, que seguía en el suelo, y abrió sus mensajes no leídos.

"_Bueno, está bien… avísame cuando quieras hablar. __**Te quiero**__."_

Sus ojos de sangre se detuvieron sobre aquellas dos palabras, y las releyeron una y otra vez como si hubiera algo en ellas que necesitara descifrarse. Después de leerlo una cantidad innecesaria de veces, por fin bajó hasta los siguientes mensajes.

"_Hola, ¿estás ahí?"_

"_Hey… ¿cómo te sientes?"_

Había pasado un lapso de alrededor de dos horas entre esos mensajes y el último.

"_Conocí a Edgar."_

* * *

… _'Cause I'm already there,  
I'm already there,  
Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Aphrodi roto. ¿Quién será el siguiente en romperse? ¿El australiano o el inglés?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Los valores que rigen la vida de Rococo son poco convencionales._**

**_Regreso en un rato más con el siguiente capítulo :D_**

**_Salut!_**


	16. Song 16: Joystick

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hoy sí cumplí! :D Así que vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de hoy.

Muchas gracias BurningBullet por tu review y gracias también al nuevo favorito! :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Poca moral.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song 16. Joystick**

(/watch?v=ik36FOdSw2k)

La vida era demasiado corta como para no vivirse de la manera más sublime posible. Esa era, al menos, su filosofía. Por eso cada noche de viernes y cada noche de sábado terminaba en una cama diferente, y en los brazos de alguien diferente. A veces él era el depredador. A veces él era la presa.

Düsselden era una ciudad exquisita. Variada, ruidosa, alegre. Sus noches eran de aventura, de cacería. Sus días eran de pretensiones, de ojos que habían visto a otros ojos en situaciones íntimas y salvajes saludándose en la escuela como dos personas civilizadas.

Rococo vio a alguien saludándole con la mano y guiñándole un ojo a lo lejos. Él le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Nadie habría sospechado el calor que había habido entre sus cuerpos lunas atrás.

Su última noche había sido interesante. Sabía que aquel delicioso acento inglés no podía fingirse tan bien. Siempre había querido conocer a un inglés. Cuando salió de la casa, notó una foto cerca de la puerta. El inglés con una chica preciosísima. Se lamentó por ella. Si hubiese sabido antes de su existencia, quizá no se habría dejado seducir. Quizá.

Cuando Rococo llegó a su casillero, alguien se le acercó por detrás. Un chico de cabello de nieve y ojos de polvo.

-Hola –saludó el muchacho que asemejaba a una fría tormenta. Rococo le miró. Era precioso.

-Hola –respondió alegremente, y esperó a que el otro formulara el motivo por el que se le había acercado.

-Me han contado que te gustan las fiestas –dijo él, mirándole con una sonrisa floja y una mirada ilegible. Rococo intensificó su sonrisa, sin decir nada-. Tendremos una fiesta de introducción en mi departamento este viernes. Esperamos poder contar con tu presencia.

El peliblanco le extendió un pequeño papel que sería una suerte de invitación. Rococo lo aceptó y sonrió.

-Me encantaría, eh…

-Fubuki.

Rococo asintió y le extendió una mano.

-Mucho gusto Fubuki, soy Rococo.

Fubuki ladeó la cabeza.

-Ese es un nombre interesante.

A Rococo le pareció mucho más interesante el calor de los besos de Fubuki que logró tener el privilegio de probar aquella misma noche.

* * *

… _Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Rococo no sabe en lo que se metió. Y sí, Fubuki es un fácil._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: Es hora de que Gazelle se entere de ciertas cosas._**

**_Fubuki viene con su propio storyline, ya iremos descubriendo quién es y por qué es como es._**

**_Este capítulo es muy cortito y básicamente sólo seguimos viendo que Rococo es un player, pero la verdad es que con la letra de la canción no había mucho más que se pudiese hacer xD si la leen sabrán de lo que hablo jajaja._**

**_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, aunque sean silenciosos veo al número de personas que siguen de manera constante la historia en los stats, y de verdad me alegra mucho ver que las historia les sigue gustando :) el siguiente capítulo lo pondré a mitad de la semana._**

**_Recuerden que los reviews son bonitos y me gustan!_**

**_Nos vemos!_**


End file.
